The Games They Play
by Daciavu73
Summary: A PWP fic  Plot?  What Plot?   Alec and Max get drunk off of Mole's brew and play a game.  You'll have to read and see what it is.  Again, definite smut.  And my whacky sense of humor out as well.  Rated M for a reason people.  :
1. Chapter 1

_This concoction Mole came up with is AWESOME!_

This was Alec's thought as he gulped another swig of Mole's brew designed especially for transgenics. Due to their high metabolisms, this was made with almost pure alcohol, with just a little flavoring. Although it tasted a lot like rocket fuel, it finally allowed Alec to feel what it's like to be drunk for once in his life.

Sitting in Max's apartment while she also gulped down her share, they were like a couple of kids at a frat party. They'd been through a couple of drinking games already. But Alec now wanted to up the ante. He really didn't know if he could get away with it, but if he didn't at least try while Max was loosened up, he knew he'd regret it the rest of his life.

He reached over for the deck of cards and began shuffling.

"New game?" Max slurred slightly, but sounded curious.

"Yeah…" Alec held the cards in one hand and raised a finger, and looked over at two Max's. He blinked and refocused on the one Max that's supposed to be in front of him.

"Ever heard of Truth or Dare?" he asked.

She nodded, "Sure… But it's not usually played with cards." Curiousness laced her slurred voice.

He shuffled some more. "I know…high card goes first."

He set the deck on the coffee table in front of her. Her hand picked up about the first twenty cards and he did the same. They showed their cards that were at the bottom of the pile in each of their hands.

Max held a jack of hearts. Alec held a king of clubs.

Max narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Were you counting cards?"

Alec shook his head and a wave of dizziness made him blink again to bring the four Max's into one again.

"Nah! Just lucky. We agreed. No counting cards. And I hold up my end of the deal."

She set her cards down on the coffee table and grabbed her tumbler, fortifying herself with the last swallow in her glass. Then she nodded, "Okay, you go first."

"Truth or dare, Max?" Alec slurred as he took another swig of his drink, then pouring more.

"Truth," Max answered.

Alec smirked and taunted, "Chicken!"

Max appeared annoyed. "Am not!"

Alec began making clucking noises and she smacked him with a pillow, or at least tried to. She missed him by a mile since her equilibrium was off.

Alec clucked at her again under his breath and she huffed out a breath in annoyance, "Get on with it already."

Alec shrugged. "Fine!... Here's a question I'm dying to know… Are you attracted to me?"

He hoped she was drunk enough to loosen her tongue. But it didn't come out the way he planned.

Max barked out a laugh, "As if!"

Alec grinned wider. "And she didn't answer the question. I guess I have to come up with a dare…"

"You're full of yourself, you know that? You think every female in Seattle gets wet when you walk into a room." Her retort held slight malice in it that went unnoticed by Alec in his inebriated state. Had he been sober, he would have heard the edge in her voice.

Instead, he purred proudly, "Oh they do, Maxie…maybe one day, you'll find out what all the hype is about, huh?" Alec gave her a flirtatious wink and he wasn't a bit perturbed. His cocky smile just made Max madder. "So… Answer the question, Max. Are you attracted to me?"

She poured herself another two fingers into her tumbler, gulped it quickly and winced, then answered, "Depends on the day."

"Yes or no, Max. Think about right now. Are you attracted to me? It's not a hard question."

She knew she had to tell the truth, or risk a very embarrassing dare, so she finally rolled her eyes and admitted, "Yes I am."

"Now…was that so hard?" Alec teased.

"Yes, your head is swelling more and more by the second, you ass!"

"Always with the ass too. I swear, you have a fixation of my ass!"

Max rolled her eyes. This was an old argument and she decided to continue with the game instead. "Truth or dare, Alec?"

He gulped the last of his drink then answered with a gleam in his eye, "Dare."

"Seriously?" Max asked uncertainly.

"Try me," Alec answered with a shrug.

Max had to think for a minute, then an evil grin came over her features, causing Alec to get a little uneasy. Not that he'd let her know.

"I dare you to do a strip tease for me…on the fire escape."

"See? You DO wanna see my ass!" Alec teased again.

"Do it or I win the game…you know how it works."

Alec seemed to contemplate it. "Strip completely naked?"

Max snickered, "I should make you do that just for being a pain in my ass, but no. Just down to your boxers."

Alec coughed into his hand and said, "Um…Max? I'm not wearing boxers… Laundry day, I'm out of underwear."

He could have sworn Max had just blushed five shades of red before she quickly wiped it away from her face.

He decided to call her bluff and see how she'd handle it. He stood up on shaky legs and he swayed a little, righting himself with a hand on the back of the couch.

"Whoa! That stuff has quite a punch to it!" Alec murmured as he made his way slowly to the fire escape.

"Alec?" Max queried, looking around and watching him head to the fire escape. "Wait! I didn't know you didn't have your underwear… We can change the dare if you want."

Good! This was going to get interesting! "Ha! And you spread the word I reneged on a bet? Never! Get your ass out here, Max, for the…" He wobbled again, "Show of a lifetime!"

Alec wobbled yet another time and grabbed onto the rickety fire escape. Max climbed out, now a little uncertain.

"Alec, I can't make you do this… Just… forget it." Max leaned back against the brick wall, the height from five stories up making her sway a little too.

It was dark outside and raining with thick fog rolling in. They've had a brown out for the last twenty minutes, so the only light was the few candles glowing inside the apartment.

It was a good thing Original Cindy had a date tonight, otherwise Alec thought he'd never live this down.

"I want to…" Alec shook his head again because he was seeing triple. This caused a headache, and he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Wanna see my ass that badly? I'll show ya whatcha been missin'!"

The awning above them kept them somewhat dry from the rain. Alec stuck his head out from under it so the rain could wash over his hair and face, hopefully to sober him slightly so he wouldn't fall on his ass during the strip tease.

"Alec…" Max slid down to the metal floor of the fire escape, water seeping into her jeans, but she didn't care. "We don't have any music…"

Alec ducked his head back under the awning, swept a hand through his wet hair to get the water out of his eyes and pulled out an iPod from his jacket pocket with the other hand, removing the ear buds. "Yes we do… Let's see… What do you wanna hear? I prefer Black Sabbath myself… or maybe Bon Jovi…"

"Who are they?" Max asked, confused, a lot of that having to do with her swimmy head and now she was seeing double. _Two Alecs_…_that could be fun_, she thought to herself.

"Sorry Maxie, only one Alec here." Alec smirked at her as her eyes widened.

"Oh God!" Max moaned in embarrassment. "Did I say that out loud?"

Alec chuckled, "You sure did… now let's see…" He picked out a song on his iPod, turned it on and turned up the volume. He set it just inside the sliding glass door on one of the end tables. That way they could hear the music without it getting wet.

Survivor blared out from the iPod as the song "Eye of the Tiger" began playing. Grinning cockily, Alec began to play air drums with the first few beats, then completed a couple of martial arts moves on the next few beats, then swayed his hips to the music as he unzipped his jacket slowly, watching Max's reaction carefully. He lip synched with the song, obviously knowing it well. He shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it toward Max. The jacket landed on her head causing Alec to snicker and Max to pull the jacket off her head and glare at him.

"You don't wanna miss a moment of this, Maxie. You get to see me bare all to everyone on this street at least…"

He turned to where his back was to Max as he continued gyrating his hips as he slowly tugged his shirt up and off. Then he turned and pointed at her at the very line "It's the eye of the tiger, the thrill of the fight" as he tossed his shirt into the living room and began playing air guitar, making Max giggle. He grinned back and began loosening his belt, gyrating his hips a little closer to Max. Her eyes widened and she brought her hands up. "No Alec, you can stop there, I swear I'll never make you do this again!"

This was so much fun, making Max squirm! _I'm so evil, _he thought to himself as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly, then turned to where his butt was facing her, then unceremoniously dropped his pants as the song hit the high note toward the end of the chorus…

To reveal he indeed had his boxers on after all.

"Oh! You lied to me you son-of-a-bitch!" Max sputtered as she tried to get up. Alec laughed, pulled his jeans back up, and zipped himself up. Then he reached for the iPod and turned it off.

Still laughing, he pointed at her, "You should have seen the look of horror on your face! It was priceless! Where's a friggin' camera when you need one?"

Max finally got her feet underneath her and she smacked his arm, which made him laugh harder.

"I'm going to kill you one day. Honest to God, I'll do it!"

She swayed again, and Alec grabbed her around the waist before she went toppling over the rail. She clung to him for a moment, noticing the moisture from the rain on his bare chest and shoulders. As she looked up, she could see Alec blinking water out of his eyes, and he had several droplets in his hair, turning his blonde hair to brown.

"You okay, Max?" Alec asked, now concerned. "Let's get you back inside before you take a flying leap off this fire escape."

Max was speechless and her legs wouldn't obey her commands, forcing Alec to have to guide her back into the apartment.

After making sure Max could stand on her own, he picked up his t-shirt from the floor and put it back on, causing Max to regret not seeing those fabulous muscles anymore. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"So!" Alec walked away from her, knowing how Max hates feeling helpless around anyone and having no further clue to her inner thoughts. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them in glee. "My turn, right? Truth or dare, Maxie?"

"Truth," Max answered as she drunkenly made her way back to the couch. Since her jeans were wet, she threw Alec's jacket that she brought in onto her seat and sat on it.

Alec's smile was pure sin as he sat on the other end of the couch. "Okay, Maxie… tell me your deepest, darkest sexual secret."

She sniffed primly and folded her arms. "I don't have any."

"Everyone does, Maxie… Come on. Confide in your old buddy Alec, who, incidentally, just gave you the strip tease of a lifetime. Hell, I might join the Chippendale dancers and really make some cash!"

Max began to blush, but tried to hide it by pouring another shot of Mole's brew.

"Oh! It must be juicy! Come on Max. Spill it."

She gulped the drink to give her liquid courage, actually swaying in her seat a bit, and then she finally mumbled something that even Alec with his transgenic ears couldn't make out.

"What was that?"

"I never had a guy give me an orgasm! Okay? Now you know. The only ones I've experienced were solo. Happy now?"

Alec's eyebrows shot up at this revelation. "Are you serious?" She nodded her head in answer, "Then those guys were nothing but jerks and flaming douche bags."

What self-respecting guy would be that selfish? Alec couldn't wrap his mind around it. He knew girls usually took longer than guys to "get the motor running." So a guy that used a woman just for his own selfish pleasure and didn't take the time to get her off too was at the bottom of the human hierarchy, right down there with slime and sludge!

She was surprised by his answer, but shrugged, "They were Ordinaries."

"So you and Logan?" he asked, hoping that in this state he wasn't over-stepping any boundaries.

"We never got further than a kiss."

Alec leaned back on the couch, looking amazed. "Wow!" Then his eyes narrowed on her. "Maybe that's why you're so uptight?"

If Max wasn't so drunk, she would have smacked Alec for that comment, but she was too lethargic to do anything other than say a vehement, "Fuck you!"

"I'm serious, Maxie. If you're not getting any…ahem…satisfaction…" Alec couldn't believe he was really discussing this with Max, "then you've been with the wrong guy. And for the record, no explosive orgasms makes Maxie a dull, dull transgenic leader."

Ironically she remembered saying something similar to Logan once upon a time due to his "all work and no play" mentality…only difference was, she'd called him a "dull, dull boy"… "I have to be the serious one all the time, Alec. Someone has to be! You're the goof-off. I don't get to be the one having fun, but you do 'cause you're second-in-command."

"And as your second-in-command, I have to say you have GOT to loosen up! You're wound tighter than a top!"

"Well, sex with Logan is out, due to the virus dealio."

Alec's gaze lasered into hers. "Max…you have a male in this very room that's willing to help you out of that predicament."

Her doubtful look caused him to press his advantage, "Come on, you said it yourself. I'm SIC. Who else would tell you straight up that you need to get laid before you stress yourself into an early grave? You and Logan are no longer an item. You've more or less told him that we are. So who else is going to be self-sacrificing and step up to help you out?"

"Self-sacrificing my ass. You're a tom cat that wants to bang all the women in Seattle."

Alec shrugged and winked, his dry humor coming out again, "In the US actually, maybe Canada too. But that's beside the point."

She tried to swat at him again, and he ducked out of the way. They were both sitting on the couch, each on the far end. He scooted closer to her.

"Max…I don't want anything for myself here. At least, not at this moment. Well…I do, but I can wait. You need stress relief and if you'll trust me, I can give it to you. And it doesn't have to leave this room. No one will ever have to know that we did anything."

"Yeah right. Something you'll hold over my head when Logan's around, the double entendres I have to endure…"

Alec was getting a little irate. "You really don't know me at all, do you Max? You will not have to get me off at all. I'm offering to…well, get YOU off."

Max shook her head, "I'm just not capable of getting off with a guy…I can masturbate with him right next to me, and…nothing!"

"You become self-conscious and you lose it…I get it. You're not the only girl that's dealt with that. Here…do me a favor and close your eyes."

"Why?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Quit fighting me, Max, and just do it."

She sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear and feel Alec scooting closer to her as he said, "Now keep them closed. Whatever you feel, just go with it. If there's something I do that you like, say so."

He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead, then her temple, then each closed eyelid one at a time, the tip of her nose and her chin. This his mouth trailed down slowly to her neck. She gasped when he found a spot just under her earlobe, which caused him to linger on that spot with his lips and the tip of his tongue. She arched her neck to enjoy it more.

"Max…you smell so good…" Alec whispered into her ear as he went back to the sensitive area on her neck that caused her to tremble, this time gently using his teeth along with his tongue and lips.

"Just regular soap and water," Max gasped out.

Alec grinned knowingly, "No…I can smell that you're already aroused. That's the smell I'm referring to. So…where do you want me to touch you?"

Max bit her lower lip in concentration, her eyes still closed as she answered, "My nipples…I really like them touched."

Alec used a thumbnail to tweak one nipple he could see poking through her shirt, making her jump. He did it again, and again until she moaned.

"Do you want me to keep doing it this way? Or under your shirt and bra?"

"Under…" she answered before she could lose her nerve.

"Maxie…I'm going to have to remove them…is that okay? Or do you wanna do it?"

"Help me?" Max asked as she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

He leaned forward and kissed her eyes closed again. "Keep them closed, Max. All I want you to do is relax and just feel. As a matter of fact… don't come. Don't worry about orgasms. I just want to make you feel good. No pressure, okay?"

Her tank top was wet from being outside in the rain, which caused her nipples to poke through the shirt. It was the first thing Alec noticed when he helped her back inside. Being a typical guy caused his eyes to stray to her nipples, wondering if she was cold or aroused. He had wanted to taste them then…but he didn't think Max would let him.

Now she's giving him an open invitation. He'd be a fool not to take her up on it.

He pulled the shirt out of her pants and carefully pulled it up. Max raised her arms. Alec pulled the shirt until he got it past her head and to her elbows. He left it there, keeping her arms immobile.

She opened her eyes again and began to struggle with the shirt. "Alec, I can't move my arms."

"That's the idea. Lay down on the sofa, stretch out and get comfortable. I don't want you using your hands… At least, not yet."

She looked perturbed but Alec kissed her eyes closed again. "Let go of the control, Max…and trust me, okay?"

He could wax poetic over the fact that Max's control issues were probably the problem that kept her from reaching her peak with a guy. She was probably always in control, and had to hold back during sex out of fear of hurting the guy. And if she just got with a guy while in heat, she wouldn't be too picky about which guy she chose.

He kinda felt sorry for her. If she couldn't even get off while in heat, that had to be tough! But it explained so much about her attitude.

Max relented and laid back on the couch. Alec helped her place her legs on the couch and removed her muddy shoes.

"Alec, I don't want the couch to get wet. My jeans are soaked."

Alec chuckled as he knelt on the floor next to her, "You won't have the pants on long… Don't worry."

He stroked his hands from her hips, up her ribcage to her bra clad breasts, giving them a squeeze in each hand. Max arched her back and moaned.

He unhooked the front clasp to reveal a set of perfect B cup breasts, the nipples poking straight up.

Using the tip of his tongue, he lapped over one of the nipples. The heat of his mouth against her cold nipple caused Max to jump at the sensation.

"Sssshhhh! It's okay, Max. Did you like that?"

All she could do was nod.

Alec couldn't help but look over the sight she made. Her arms were tangled in her tank top above her head on the arm of the couch. She was topless, and her breathing was shallow. He leaned over to the same nipple closest to him and he used the flat of his tongue to lap at it a few times before taking it between his teeth and nipping it.

Max bit her lower lip on a whimper. Encouraged, Alec sucked the whole nipple into his mouth and Max moaned again, "Alec?"

"Yes, Max?" Alec asked, humor in his voice.

She opened her eyes and pretended to glare. "I have two of them you know!"

His bark of laughter brought a giggle from her. "Your wish is my command. And for the love of God, keep your eyes closed!"

She did as she was told this time. He leaned over and gave the same treatment to her other nipple, making her squirm and moan again. He played with each one, back and forth until he trailed his lips back up her body to that same sensitive area on her neck. He gave her nipples a squeeze in each hand, making her shudder.

"Anything else you like?" Alec asked hotly against her ear while he massaged her breasts.

"Kissing…", Max answered on a sigh with her eyes still closed. "I really like…"

He didn't give her time to finish. His lips met hers on the slightest touch, then the tip of his tongue traced her lower lip, then her upper lip. Then he suckled her lower lip into his mouth, sweeping his tongue across it.

When Max began to moan and respond, he finally deepened the kiss. He found out that Max was no slouch in the kissing department. Most women he dealt with used too much tongue, like they were trying to go for his tonsils. But Max's kiss was just right. Not too much tongue, but just enough to tease.

And it made him harder by the second.

He had to reluctantly let go of her breasts for a moment as he cupped her head in both of his hands and deepened the kiss, making her shudder in response.

_Alec should teach kissing classes! _Max thought to herself as her whole body sang due to just the touch of Alec's mouth on hers. _The man is a master!_

_Although, he's had a LOT of practice! _The thought of where he got that practice was in the back of her mind, causing a small pang of jealousy. _Why should I be jealous? He's not MY man, it's not like I have some kind of claim on him._

Alec noticed the change in her, like she wasn't really into it anymore. Somewhere along the way, he lost her and he needed to gain that ground back. He finished the kiss and raised his head, "Max? Where did your mind go? I lost you somewhere…"

She opened her eyes and met his green ones. She tried to smile. "I'm still here."

"In body, yeah. In mind? I'm not so sure. Did I do something?"

His hands were still cupping her neck and head and he could feel her tense. Whatever it was, she wasn't relaxing and he needed to do damage control fast.

"No, everything was fine. I just…I don't know. My mind just wandered."

Alec thought that was probably one of her problems. Maybe she got bored or something, her mind drifting, and she lost her arousal.

"Are you thinking about problems at TC? Or…" Alec had to force himself to ask, "or maybe about Logan?"

His voice held a twinge of jealousy, but he had a right to ask.

She shook her head, "No…nothing like that. And if you don't mind, I'd really rather not talk about it."

Alec wanted nothing more than to press for an answer, but now was not the time. The last thing he wanted was an argument.

He got up and looked around the apartment, scanning with his eyes and telescopic vision, "Where do you keep lotion?"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to think. "Um… Bathroom. In the medicine cabinet."

He nodded and pointed at her. "Stay right there. I'll be right back."

Her fuzzy mind tried to comprehend why he would need lotion, and she noticed he was walking straighter now. The alcohol must be metabolizing out of his system quicker than hers.

He came back with a pink bottle in his hand. He opened the cap and sniffed it.

"Strawberries?" He smirked down at Max as he purred, "I love the smell of strawberries."

"It's my favorite," Max responded inanely.

He knelt next to her again and grinned. "I know."

That double meaning hit her fuzzy brain. Did he mean he liked the smell of strawberries because she used the lotion and he smelled it on her?

Max shook her head to clear it. Alec was a consummate flirt. It didn't mean anything.

"Okay Max, I need you to turn over."

Confused, Max asked, "Why?"

Alec set the bottle on the coffee table and removed the tank top off her arms, then he raised her to a sitting position and helped her out of her bra, "I'm going to give you a back massage. Just…do me a favor and don't go to sleep okay? These…" he held up both hands and waggled his fingers, "are lethal. Before we go any further, I want you in a state of relaxation, and I want you focused on the here and now. No more mind wandering."

She stood up and announced, "Alec…I have GOT to get out of these wet jeans."

He stood aside and folded his arms, smirking in a completely Alec way, "Who's stopping you? Go ahead. It's your place, your rules."

Her inebriated mind registered the fact that she was already topless, breasts exposed, and now she just offered to remove her pants.

Well, if he was going to give her pleasure tonight, she had to lose some clothes anyway. Ignoring his presence for the moment, she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, wiggling them down her hips until they plopped to her ankles. She sat down and her head started to swim.

"Let me," Alec stated as he knelt next to her and carefully finished the task of removing her jeans. He tossed them aside in a corner and turned back to her, then gulped.

She was wearing a red lacy thong. Her head was leaned back against the back of the couch, trying to reduce the inertia feeling of her head spinning. Her knees were slightly open and the thong bared all of her secrets.

And again, he got harder than before. Alec had the thought that he could balance a brick with his dick, he was that hard.

He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to make himself think of baseball stats from 1996, or anything that could calm his arousal down.

None of it worked!

Just when he thought he may have to excuse himself and take care of his problem in a quick, efficient manner in the bathroom, Max moaned, which made Alec's problem that much harder.

And his eyes came back to the thong. He bit his lip as he asked a breathless question.

"Um…Max? Have you always shaved down there?"

"Hm?" Max asked. She opened her eyes, then looked down to where Alec was staring.

Instead of feeling outrage, she actually felt a sense of female pride that she had Alec so enthralled.

"Waxed actually… Original Cindy helped me do it. Hurt like you wouldn't believe at first, but I like not having hair there… and it lasts longer than shaving. I can keep myself cleaner… all kinds of plusses."

Alec swallowed again and met her eyes. "It's just… in this post-apocalyptic world, it's rare to find a hairless woman, as in…" he nodded his head toward her crotch, "there."

"Is that a good thing?" Max had to ask.

Alec's voice was low and throaty, "It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Every thought Alec had at that moment was envisioning him burying his face there, knowing every touch she would feel with no hair getting in the way.

Okay, now he could balance two bricks with his dick.

Max, on the other hand, felt a sense of feminine power. That she had literally brought Alec to his knees. She spread her legs a little wider and watched Alec's eyes dilate.

She rubbed her hands down her body, stopping a moment at her breasts and watching Alec as he watched her.

"Remember when you told me I could do anything I want?"

All Alec could do was nod, her wondering hands short-circuiting his brain.

"I want you to watch me touch myself," Max admitted with a catch in her throat, unsure of how Alec would respond to her daring.

Alec closed his eyes a moment and groaned in response to her words. When he opened them, he was determined.

"Go ahead… You have a captive audience, Max."

One hand continued playing with a nipple while the other slid down her flat stomach to the thong. She pulled it aside, where Alec could see that she was soaking wet, and getting more so. He was dying, little by little as he watched her caress just one finger through her slick folds.

Max laid her head back and moaned, closing her eyes and she brought another finger into play and slid it her folds again, gathering up the moisture to spread over her clit. She rubbed circles over her bundle of nerves as she squeezed her nipple and moved her hips against her fingers.

Alec's voice was hoarse as he asked, "Feel good?" A stupid question, but for some reason, he wanted to make sure Max knew he was the one here, he was the one watching her pleasure herself, not Logan, not anyone else.

"Mmm hmm!" Max nodded as she slid two fingers within herself and pumped them in and out.

_Oh… my… GOD! _Alec thought to himself as his mouth went dry, imagining his own rock hard cock doing what Max's fingers were doing. He wanted to touch himself so badly, he ached. But he was going to keep his promise, this was not about him. It's about her.

"You know what else I would like?" Max asked as she moaned when she hit a particular spot within her.

"What?" It was the only word Alec was capable of saying past a dry mouth.

"I want you to taste me…" Max opened her eyes and met Alec's gaze, not quite believing she said that. Being drunk had some advantages. She removed her hand and held it out to Alec's mouth. He didn't hesitate. He took hold of her wrist, met her eyes and sucked the two middle fingers that she used into his mouth.

Max moaned at the sensation again and Alec was glad she was getting into this now, completely focused on pleasure. The massage may have to wait for another time.

Once her fingers were sucked clean, he bent over and kissed her knee, then worked his way up her inner thigh. Once he reached the thong, he raised his head, his gaze full of sin and desire.

"I want more Max. I want to bury my face between your legs and taste you. I want to lick every bit of dew from you until you scream."

She met his eyes. She never had anyone state quite this boldly what he wanted to do to her. His mouth was just inches from her thong, but he waited for her to give him the go-ahead.

"I never had a guy do that for me before…not ever." She said breathlessly. He could see his words turned her on and he liked the fact that he would be the first to give her this gift.

"Believe me… You'll love it. I guarantee it."

Her breathing became shallow again, her eyes dilated in arousal, the candlelight in the apartment casting a golden glow on her body. There was something about her being nearly naked and he still being fully clothed that turned her on more than she could say.

"I want that more than anything…Alec," she said his name on a whispered breath.

"Lie back on the couch. I want full access to what you have, baby."

He called her baby, the first time he ever did that. She actually liked the sound of it. She laid back on the couch. Alec reached for the thong and said, "As sexy as this is, these have GOT to go." With her raising her hips, he pulled them down her long legs and dropped them on the floor next to the couch. He removed his jacket from the couch as well so she could lie back in comfort. He draped one of her legs on the back of the couch and placed the other foot on the floor as he sat at the end of the couch. As an afterthought, he pulled out a throw pillow from behind him and placed that under her hips, tilting her up to him.

He reached out a hand to touch her first, using his own fingers to test her sensitivity. She moaned at the contact. He met her gaze.

"Offer yourself to me, Max. Use your hands to spread yourself open for me."

Max hesitated at first but Alec didn't relent. He continued to lightly stroke her with his fingers until she reached down and complied. She used both hands to spread her labia open to his gaze.

"That's perfect," Alec murmured as he bent down and gave her one test lick over her clit.

"Oh God…" Max closed her eyes on a moan as Alec did it again, now circling his tongue over her clit. Her hips came up to try and make more contact with his mouth, so he had to hold her down using an arm over her hips. His free hand inserted a finger inside her tight channel as he continued licking her. She moaned again in response. Max Guevara, thankfully, was one of the most responsive females he ever met. Which made this whole experience a whole lot easier for him, and a whole lot better for Max.

He found the g-spot inside of her and he began stroking his fingers in, tapping it as he came back out. He opened his mouth and sucked her clit inside, dragging his tongue across it now in firm strokes.

It took all of Max's willpower to keep herself spread open for Alec. The whole experience felt so good, no words could describe it. She tried to move her hips but his arm kept her in place as he sucked hard on her, and continuing his finger-fucking at the same time.

He removed his arm for a moment and lifted his head, meeting Max's eyes as he slowed down his fingers, making her moan again.

"Max…I'm going to stick out my tongue. Move your hips on it however you want."

He kept eye contact and placed his tongue over her clit. She moved her hips against his tongue, up, down and around until she found the right spot.

Her moans were turning into cries of pleasure as she ground against him, "Oh God, right there!"

Once Alec knew where she was the most sensitive, he used his arm again to hold her still as he lapped at the area on the left side of her clit, increasing the finger-fucking within her.

And she felt it. She could feel she was about to come. This was when she usually lost it, lost the arousal and ability, and it made her furrow her brows in worry.

"I'm losing you again, Max. I can tell." She met his eyes in consternation, and his eyes seemed to shoot sparks. His mouth was covered in her juices and he simply licked it clean. He continued stroking his fingers in and out of her, keeping her arousal up. "Don't come. Don't worry about it. If it happens, great, but if not, don't worry about it. Just simply enjoy what you feel. I'm willing to do this all night, so don't worry about me either, okay?"

He knew her too well. She nodded as he went back to the spot he found earlier, starting slowly again until she was moaning and writhing again.

He tried to time it just right, he waited until he could practically feel need coming off of her in waves, until her moans came all the way up from her belly to her mouth. Then he latched onto her clit again and sucked hard, wiping his tongue across it in hard flicks.

"Oh my God! I'm…coming! Don't…ahhhhh!"

He used his arm to hold her down so she wouldn't knock him off the couch, but her upper body floundered and her eyes opened in shock as she cried out.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Oh… ohhhh… Mmmmm YESSS!"

He felt her channel convulse tightly around his fingers. He could taste her juices that filled his mouth as he kept up with sucking her and moving his fingers within her in a more rapid rhythm until she began to settle back down. That's when he slowed his caresses, keeping them light now and making her twitch until she came down fully, panting like she ran a marathon.

Alec raised up and used the tail of his shirt to wipe the cream off his face, feeling rather proud of himself. Maybe the alcohol was what she needed in order to loosen up, but man! She went off like a rocket. He had next to no problem getting her there. He couldn't really take all the credit. As responsive as Max was, it just confirmed for him that her past lovers were dickweeds.

Usually, it was this moment with a woman that he'd sink his cock inside her, but he still held back. He wouldn't be able to do that tonight anyway.

Max was still moaning, and she made Alec snicker in pride. Score one for Alec!

Max finally raised up on her elbows, looking all mussed and sexy…and happy. All she could say was, "Wow!"

"You're welcome," Alec answered with a little bit of cockiness. He couldn't help it.

She realized the orgasm may have helped her metabolize some of the alcohol, because she was thinking clearer now, and her body was completely sated.

She glanced down at Alec's crotch and she felt rather sorry for his predicament.

"Alec…" She raised her eyes to meet his and she found the courage to say breathlessly, "I want you… Inside me."

Alec's eyes were full of regret as he reached over and caressed her cheek, "Baby, you have no idea how much I want that too…but I didn't bring a condom. I had no idea this would happen or else I would have been prepared. And frankly, I'm not going out there in the rain to get one only to come back and have you change your mind… So, rain check?"

Max rose completely to a sitting position and asked, "Do you really want to… make this a regular thing?"

"I will if you will," Alec answered.

She nodded in answer, words just simply weren't needed. She motioned to his crotch. "But you need…satisfaction too."

He gave a dry laugh, "I've had blue balls before, Max. And I've survived."

Her eyes were positively wicked as she remarked, "I know a way we can both get what we want… it's not quite as good as actual intercourse, but…I think it can work out."

Now Alec was curious. "What do you mean?"

"First, I want that shirt gone. I haven't told you before but…you are seriously ripped!"

"You like my chest?" Alec's usual flirting banter was back as she smiled and answered, "Yes, and your head is swelling again!"

He raised up and pulled off his t-shirt again, dropping it with her panties next to the couch, then he turned back to Max, "What else do you have in mind?"

She stood up, completely naked, her body a rosy hue after the climax she experienced. She pushed him against the back of the couch and straddled his lap.

Now he had a lapful of Max and his brain was once again short-circuiting. "Max? What are you doing?"

She reached down and unfastened his pants, pulling the jeans down his hips a bit with Alec's help. She left the boxers on, then she seated herself on his hard cock. She was still dripping and practically pulsating from her earlier orgasm. Alec met her eyes in shock.

Max's response was a cheeky grin, "Ever heard of dry humping?"

She ground herself against him and his head fell back resting against the back of the couch on a long groan from his throat. "I see your point. But…I don't get why they call this 'dry humping' when you're soaking my boxers on the outside, and I'll soak them from the inside in a moment too."

She ground against him again and leaned over to kiss him. At his mouth, she whispered, "Shut up…you talk too much. Let's get you off… Stud!"

He slouched down a little on the couch and grabbed her hips. He met her eyes as he pulled her down against him as his hips came up, bringing a thrill for both of them.

She kissed him then, and they both surrendered to the feelings all of this was invoking.

He let her lead, let her set the pace, let her grind on his hard on and find the right spot. His lips trailed down to her neck again and he nipped the sensitive area again that she liked so well.

He was well aware that all he would be for Max was a stand-in dick because she couldn't have Logan. He wished there was more to it than that, but he was a realist. All he offered her was physical pleasure. No actual words of love were spoken.

"Oh my God, it's happening again." Max breathed into his ear as she nibbled an earlobe.

Alec groaned again against her neck, thrusting his hips up to meet hers as she ground down. Her whimpers told him she was getting close.

"I love those sounds you make Max. It really makes me hot."

That encouraged her to do it more as she whispered on a moan, "Oh God Alec… I wish you were inside me."

"Soon baby, we'll make that a reality very, very soon."

He raised his head and so did she, their eyes met, his determined to get her off again and hers just as determined to get him off.

He kissed her at the moment she came, muffling her scream from the neighbors. She ground harder against him and squealed in pleasure into his mouth. The sensations were too much for Alec as he felt his orgasm swell to meet hers. He shot his load inside his boxers, grabbed her hips firmly against him as his own body shook in release. Max could feel his cock jerk and pulse underneath her, adding another degree of pleasure for herself.

They both finally collapsed on a moan, still kissing. The intimate act of just kissing wasn't lost on either of them. It relayed more of their feelings for each other than they were willing to admit out loud.

* * *

><p><em>I would say "The End" but I'm thinking about doing an installment where I post a different erotic game they play in each chapter. Some funny, some sensual... if you like that idea, please let me know. I don't usually write chapters this long, but it just kind of wrote itself. lol! Let me know what you think. I read every single review I get. Thanks everyone!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Just another day at HQ!_

Max walked out of headquarters into the rare Seattle sunshine. She had just finished an hour-long conversation with the Mayor and needed a break.

The man was enough to try a saint. But at least her people were one step closer to citizenship. _If the Mayor held up his end of the bargain, that is._

Walking through Terminal City, she made sure to take the time to greet different TC residents. Joshua had pointed out one day that she rarely even said hello. She would just breeze by people around her, since she usually had too much on her mind for the niceties in life. But Joshua was right. If she was going to be the leader of this rag-tag group, she needed to show everyone that they could feel free to speak their minds with her. That she was open to hearing suggestions. Having the different points of view in mind helped her become a better leader.

On top of that, she was learning to relax. That was a hard lesson to learn. But Alec was a great teacher in that regard.

Speaking of her second-in-command, she scanned the area and didn't see him. She stopped one of the X6's that was running by her.

"Hey Dalton! Have you seen Alec?"

He stood at attention and saluted. Max resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The kid REALLY needed to learn to stop doing that.

"Yes, ma'am. He's at the basketball court."

Puzzlement and confusion ran across her face. "Um…when did we get a basketball court?"

"We just built it, ma'am. Permission to show you where it is?"

_Okay enough was enough! _She lowered Dalton's hand from his forehead. "Dalton…you don't have to salute me, nor do you need to call me 'ma'am' or stand at attention. Call me Max. Talk to me like you would anyone else, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ahem!"

Dalton grinned sheepishly. "Yes, Max."

"That's better. Lead the way."

She followed Dalton for about a block until they arrived at an area that probably really was a basketball court at one time. She could actually imagine children playing in this little fenced in area. The old backboards were still in place, but someone fashioned a new rim for each basketball goal. No net, but that wasn't really needed.

And there was Alec in a sleeveless shirt and jogging pants dribbling an old basketball across the court as he completed a perfect lay-up.

_Where did we get the basketball?_

Dalton seemed to read her mind. "I found the ball just inside the fence. Some kids may have thrown it in here on accident, or maybe as some kind of joke. Don't know, but it's ours now."

"That's cool. We need some recreation around here besides lifting weights. It's a great idea, Dalton. I might ask Alec to see about getting a few more that we could buy. Sharing one ball amongst two hundred of us would be a bit tough."

Dalton beamed. He had the approval of his leader. Max smiled down at the kid. He was growing up fast, but due to their lean rations, seemed to be losing a little weight, which concerned her.

She reached into her pocket for an energy bar and gave it to Dalton. "Thanks for bringing me here. Go back to wherever you were going before I interrupted you."

Dalton took the energy bar and nodded. "Gem actually needs me to babysit for about an hour. She might be wondering where I am."

Max smiled at him. "Go on then, kiddo. Give the baby a kiss from Aunt Max."

Once Dalton was gone, she watched Alec run all over the court dribbling the ball, trying hook shots and lay-ups, and even half court shots, and each time getting the ball into the goal with ease.

"Are you going to stand there at stare at me all day, Max? Or come join me in a game of one-on-one?"

Max shook her head. "I wasn't staring at YOU, dumbass. Just noticing we have a good basketball to play with. That's rare here."

Alec stopped and wiped the sweat off his brow with the hem of his t-shirt. "Bullshit. You were staring at my ass."

Max was about to protest when Alec chuckled, "It's okay, Maxie. I don't mind. I check yours out every chance I get too. I know you have that fixation on mine, just like I do yours!" He winked, then threw another hook shot that hit the backboard at a perfect angle and bounced into the basket, then down to the pavement. The ball bounced toward Alec. He picked it up and placed it under his arm.

"Wait! You check out my ass?" Max asked, surprised.

"Why are you so shocked, Max? To be honest, every male here does at some point."

Max shook her head. "You're pulling my leg. They do not!"

Alec shrugged, "Suit yourself, Maxie. You're a hot chick. If you don't see that, then that actually makes it that much more interesting."

"Alec…you haven't told anyone about last week did you? The 'Truth or Dare' game?"

"Hell no," he answered good-naturedly. "Contrary to popular belief, Max, I don't kiss and tell. And speaking of games…" He held up the ball in one hand, a cheeky grin plastered on his face, "How about that one-on-one?"

She swiped the ball out of his hand, and threw a hook shot of her own, causing it to go into the basket perfectly. She smiled. "Yeah, I think it's a little unfair that you and I will always get it in. Our minds our constantly coming up with mathematical equations to figure out how to score."

"True that." Alec shrugged, seeing her point of logic as he picked the ball back up when it rolled to him. "How about this? Ever heard of 'Horse'?"

"Where every time you miss the basket, you earn a letter in the word 'Horse'? Yeah, but neither of us will ever get there at this rate."

"Not while we see the goal, but if we're blindfolded, it adds more of a challenge."

"Sounds lame." Max shrugged, even though the idea did intrigued her.

"Okay, let's up the ante and make it more interesting. We'll come up with stakes to play for."

"What stakes?" Max asked suspiciously. Knowing Alec like she did, this was going to be some kind of repeat of last week.

Alec looked her over head to toe, biting his lip in a provocative manner, confirming her suspicions. He leaned toward her, causing her breath to catch. "The stakes are physical Max. Sexual even. You game?"

He could see a slight apprehension in her eyes, as well as arousal. He grinned, "I'll give you my stakes. If I win…" he looked her over again, many ideas obviously going through his mind, he announced, "I receive a blowjob from you."

"You're kidding? Is sex all you have on the brain?" _I can't believe Sketchy was right! It's either work, work, work, work, work, or sex, sex, sex, sex, sex!_

"When it comes to you, Maxie, most definitely!" He raised a finger warningly, "And I'm not talking about one of those really fast jobs to get it over with either. I want you to take your time and take it slow. Because for once, I want to actually enjoy the experience."

"You never enjoyed a blowjob?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow in question. _You'd think with his history with women…_

"Yes and no. Yes, the release part was enjoyable. But…I dunno, it's just too damn fast."

"Or maybe you're just easy," Max joked.

"Oh my God, be still my beating heart, was that an actual joke I heard?" Alec looked up to the heavens and yelled, "Hey! You made her joke, can I walk on water?"

Max slapped him as he chuckled. "Shut up, Alec. I'm not that bad."

He straightened, and tried to still his chuckles, but the merriment was still in his eyes, "Maybe not with me, but with some…you can get a little obnoxious, Max."

She lowered her eyes soberly as she answered, "I'm trying to do better, Alec."

He crooked a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. He nodded, "Yeah, you are, and you're doing great. Keep up the good work, Max. It's just going to take time for some of them to come around. Don't expect any sudden changes of heart, okay?"

Now he was standing a mere inch from her. Her sensitive nose picked up his unique clean male scent. Even the sweat didn't deter her, and she smelled a hint of testosterone. Her proximity was arousing him.

"What about you, Maxie? Our bet… It's your turn. Anything you want. Just name it."

Max's mind went back to a few nights ago in her apartment when he licked her to orgasm. That had been incredible. Alec could feel the heat coming off of her in waves, knowing what she was thinking.

Speaking lower where only she could hear, he murmured, "Yeah, Max, I could do that same thing again. But I also have a whole box of condoms in my apartment this time, if you prefer something different."

She had to step away from his nearness for a moment to clear her head. Alec, on the prowl, was very potent. Even she had to admit that to herself. When he set his sights on a woman, he pulled out all the stops. It was a heady experience.

She realized she could use that potency to her advantage. She folded her arms and faced off with him as she stated, "Okay, my stakes? You become my own personal slave for the night."

His eyes sparked, and his smirk made an appearance as he practically whispered, "Your wish is my command, sweetheart." He raised a finger as an afterthought; flirtation was as easy for him as it was to breathe. "IF you win that is."

He watched her nipples tighten underneath the tank top with satisfaction. _Good!_ She was getting just as hot and bothered as he was.

He became instantly hard when she showed up on the basketball court. He didn't know what it was about Max that caused that effect on him, except for the fact that she was simply sexy as hell. He met many females that physically were just as hot, but bedding Max held a completely different appeal for him.

He wondered at times if it might be because she rejected him that day at Manticore when he announced his orders to be her breeding partner. Maybe it was the whole "wanting what he can't have" scenario that he joked about with Sketchy and Normal at the Blowfish Tavern. Maybe it was simply the chase, the "hard to get" aspect of the whole thing.

Now, eighteen months later, she was FINALLY open to a sexual relationship.

It still bothered him slightly that he was simply a stand-in for Logan because she couldn't touch him. That the man she really loved was off-limits and he was just second choice.

He had decided when he left Max's apartment a few nights back that he would take what he could get while he could get it, and deal with the fall out in his heart later.

_In my heart?_ Alec dribbled the ball as he walked away from her, pondering that. When did his heart play a part in any of this? It's just physical. He'd do well to remember that!

"So, what are we gonna use as a blindfold?" Max called out to him when he was several feet away.

Still dribbling, he pivoted in her direction and nodded his head toward his gym bag. "In my bag, there's a bandanna. Pull it out."

_Yes sir! _Max muttered to herself. _Giving orders already! Not even a "please"!_

Having no idea what was going through her mind at this moment, Alec absent-mindedly dribbled the ball across the court and jogged toward the basket, completing another perfect lay-up that would have put Michael Jordan of the pre-Pulse days to shame.

Thank Manticore again for the ability to jump higher than most. Makes an X5's hang time much longer and higher than the average basketball player.

Max pulled out a red, white, and blue bandanna. Her memory sparked, remembering times in the past when Alec would wear this tied around his head as he assisted the demolition crew that were clearing out the old buildings of useless junk and keeping what was salvageable. She remembered thinking to herself that he looked like a biker when he wore this and his sunglasses, and that all he needed was his leather jacket and fingerless gloves.

_Or maybe a tattoo!_

Max giggled to herself at the image.

"What'cha laughing about?" Alec asked, his lips quirked in humor too, but not understanding the joke as he walked toward her.

She shook her head, banishing the ideas from her mind. But not soon enough. Alec saw the blush on her cheeks. "Oh, now this is interesting. Max blushing…over a bandanna?"

"It's nothing," she said, waving him away. She held out the bandanna between them, quickly changing the subject. "Is this the one you're talking about?"

He eyed her somewhat suspiciously. Then nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's it." He dropped the ball and let it roll away a few feet as he took the bandanna from her. He made a circle in the air with his finger. "Turn around."

She wanted to argue, but something held her back. So she simply turned around and let Alec fold the bandana and place it over her eyes.

He was standing awful close to her, and though she couldn't see anything any longer, but she could smell his unique scent again, making her knees weak. What was it about this man?

He tied a knot in the back and asked next to her ear, "So…what were you thinking about a moment ago?"

She shook her head in denial, the blush coming back. He placed his hands on her waist from behind. He wasn't touching her anywhere else, but she could feel the heat in his palms, and his proximity behind her was warm to her back.

She felt his breath by her ear and he chuckled, "C'mon, Maxie. If it makes you blush, I gotta know what it is." He lowered his voice to a provocative whisper, "I have ways of making you talk."

She shook her head again, grinning. "Uh uh!"

He sighed, as if he was giving up. He stepped away and let her go as he saw her brow furrow.

_Ha! She was disappointed!_

But he reached forward quickly and tickled her ribs. She shrieked in surprise as she tried to get away from him. She reached up to pull off the bandanna, but Alec grabbed her wandering hands and wouldn't allow her to do it, clamping tight to both of her wrists in one of his hands.

It was the first time Max realized how small she really was compared to Alec…and how much stronger he was than her.

With his free hand, he tickled her again, which caused her to bend forward and shriek out again.

"Okay Max, talk, or I'll keep doing this!"

"Never!" Max called out as he attacked her ribs with his fingers again, making her squeal. He hoped the other TC residents would leave them alone while this was going on. Max laughing was a sight to behold anyway, but Max laughing with HIM while also being blindfolded was fodder for the gossip mill. The last thing he needed was for someone to spot them and for Max to avidly avoid getting close to him again. Her need to maintain her tough bravado and bitchy attitude was over bearing at times. Not to mention it would be like taking a huge step back in his progress with her.

She could feel his chest shake with his own chuckles. Neither had ever felt this carefree before and they were both enjoying it.

He tickled her again and finally, when she realized there was no way to get out of his hold, she gasped and cried out, "All right, all right, I'll tell you!"

His arms had completely encircled her from behind keeping her hands bound within one of his, the other now wrapped around her waist to hold her up. They were both still chuckling.

Once their laughter died down, Alec demanded, "Okay, spill it, Max. What was it?"

She took a deep breath. The laughing actually caused her to be short of breath, a rare thing for her to experience. She said, "I was thinking of the last time I saw you in the bandanna. It makes you look like a biker."

"And that's funny?" Alec asked, flabbergasted. Then his eyes narrowed, "No, there's more. Tell me!"

Since she didn't say anything immediately, she felt his hand move from her stomach to her ribs again. "Honest to God, Max, I'll do it again!"

"All right! All right! You had the bandanna on a couple of months back while working with the demolition crew, and I saw you wearing it and wearing sunglasses…"

"Which gave me the biker look, yeah, I got that."

"And I was just thinking all you needed was your leather jacket, and fingerless driving gloves…and a tattoo…" She began to snicker again, "And then I was thinking of different tats, and where they might be, and…"

"That's it? That's what this whole thing was about?" Alec shook her slightly. She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Lame, Max. There's more. There has to be. I know you better than you think. You don't blush over where tats are located."

She blushed again. This was getting interesting. "Well…I got turned on by the whole biker thing."

"Ah ha! Now we get to the heart of the matter! How long have you had these kinds of thoughts regarding me?"

"The biker thoughts?"

"That and any thoughts of me turning you on! How long, Max?"

"Alec!" Now Max was perturbed. "I don't see why I have to tell all my inner thoughts. Some girls like to keep some of this to themselves!"

"Okay, fair enough. I'll share and then you share. Deal?"

She nodded her head in answer and realized he was still holding her. And she also realized how much she liked it. His body was flush against her back now. Someone walking by would probably think they were in an embrace. Oddly enough, a small part of her didn't mind that at all.

Alec sighed and admitted, "I've wanted you since Manticore."

"When at Manticore? The day you came into my cell?"

"Before actually. When you first recovered from your heart transplant and you were brought out to the courtyard as we all had to go through drills. Biggs and I kinda…noticed you had this air of…I don't know…worldliness about you. You knew way more about the world than we did. And we could see it. We saw it in the way you fought, in the way you spoke, the way you moved. You were different than all the other X5 females. And when I got the orders to copulate with you…I was secretly overjoyed, Max. Then I get kicked in the stomach for my troubles. Which, by the way, I may never forgive you for."

They both laughed as she tried to elbow him. She couldn't because he still had the proper hold on her that kept her upper body immobile.

"So now, your turn. When did I first become the star of your nightly fantasies?"

To Max's utter consternation, she could feel herself blush yet again.

"See? You're having fantasies about me too! This just gets better and better!"

"The biker thing…well, I have a thing for bikers. One of the reasons I have my baby I guess."

"So that's when it started huh? A couple of months ago?"

Being behind the blindfold actually made her feel safer in saying, "I'm not sure when it was, Alec. When I began seeing you as your own man, and not Ben's clone. I stopped comparing you to Ben months ago."

Alec was quiet, causing Max some uncertainty. She could still feel him behind her, and his hold was looser. She knew she could get out of it easily now.

But then she realized she really didn't want to.

He cleared his throat and mumbled, "Thanks, Max. That means a lot. It really does."

"You're welcome."

He released her, leaving her standing there in the dark. She listened to him walk, and then heard the bouncing of the ball. He obviously had retrieved it.

He took her hands, one at a time, and placed it on the ball so she could hold it. Before he could do anything further she announced, "Wait!"

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Um…how about just one shot?"

"Excuse me?" Alec asked her, his hands still hadn't left hers yet.

Max swallowed hard. Alec couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride that he was causing her some uncertainty. She wouldn't feel that way unless…

_Whoa, 494, do not go there! _he chided himself mentally.

"I mean, I take one shot blindfolded and you take one blindfolded. The first to make it wins."

"You're just horny, Max." Alec murmured low.

She shrugged. "Maybe!"

She heard his chuckle again. "Can't argue with that. Okay. One shot Max. But first…"

He moved his hands to her shoulders this time, and spun her around three times. Luckily, her genetics and natural grace helped her to stay on her feet.

"Now…if you can figure out where the basket is, take your shot."

She began to reach for the bandanna and she felt Alec lightly smack her hand away.

"Nope, no cheating, Maxie. And I'll be doing the same thing in a moment. So I'll just sit off to the side and watch."

Max's mind whirred with the past few minutes replaying in her head. She was still holding the ball. She knew she was facing away from the basket when Alec first put on the blindfold. Then he tickled her and she was certain she was one-quarter turn closer to facing it. They'd stayed like that for some time, and then he spun her around three times.

She figured if the basket was considered twelve o'clock, she's now facing ten o'clock. She turned a little, still strategizing, still thinking, still calculating.

She calculated how far away the basket was from her. She took a couple of steps forward to get a little closer. She imagined the basket in front of her, the breeze blowing through her hair—every little nuance she could calculate into her equation, she did so.

"Any day now, Max. Preferably this week," Alec yelled out good-humoredly from his position.

"I'm thinking! Shut up!" Max retorted.

"Man…if only the basket could talk huh? I mean, then you can yell 'Marco' and it would yell 'Polo' and…"

"Alec, do you ever just shut up?"

"Okay, fine. Shutting up. Just trying to lighten the situation."

And at that moment, Max took her shot. She lifted the bandanna after releasing the ball…

To see she threw it at the fence, and Alec was standing under the basket.

"Now see? If you would have listened, I was giving you hints."

Max couldn't believe she screwed up that badly. She jogged over to the ball before Alec could get to it and yelled "Do over!"

"What? Nuh uh! No do-overs, Maxie. We're adults. We don't get do-overs."

_Even though there are some things in my past I wish I could do over!_

She bounced the ball rather hard toward him and huffed off, "Fine! Your turn, dumbass!"

Alec caught the ball and shrugged off her attitude. He was pretty sure it was simply that Max was a sore loser. She'll just have to get over it.

"Where's my bandanna?" Alec asked.

Max realized she still held it in her hand. She held it up. "It's right here."

Alec held the ball and walked toward her.

"You'll need to put it on me now."

Max worked the knot loose and refolded it, making it slightly longer to go around Alec's larger head. Then she reached up and placed it over his eyes and tied the knot in the back.

Then she spun him around like he did her, then backed away without a word.

Alec did his own calculations, but it wasn't nearly as hard as Max had it. He'd only been in the blindfold ten seconds by the time he shot the ball. He pulled off the bandanna…

And saw the ball drop neatly into the net.

And then when he caught Max's eyes, he realized instead of her being pissed like he thought she would be, she was amused. She had a half smile on her face as she ran toward the ball and grabbed it, then walked back to meet him.

She pushed the ball hard into his solar plexus in a quick move, almost making him double over.

_Okay, maybe she is pissed! _Alec thought on a groan as he doubled over in pain.

"See you tonight at your place, Alec," she told him as she walked away.

Once Alec was able to take a deep breath, he straightened and watched her retreat.

_Hell yeah! That is one fine ass!_

* * *

><p>That evening, Alec made certain he had plenty of candles around his apartment. The news announced a scheduled brownout around 7:00 pm local time.<p>

Not that he or Max were afraid of the dark. They could see fine in the dark. But in his own somewhat selfish way, he wanted to add some color to what he would witness tonight.

He had champagne chilling in a bucket. And he had pulled out the bowl of strawberries that he was lucky to get while on a mission last night. Strawberries were a rare treat, and he paid high dollar for them. He had had every intention of inviting Max over to share them. But today, he had the perfect excuse to bring them out.

He was glad he didn't eat the whole bowl last night! He had maybe six or seven of the juicy, plump berries stowed away just for tonight.

Now he just wished he had either chocolate or whipped cream to dip them in, but he'd make do!

There was a knock at his door, and he found himself with the slightest bit of nerves. He never got nervous with a woman. This was a new experience for him. Max was the only woman that had this effect on him.

Taking a deep breath, he walked toward the door when the knock became more insistent.

"Keep your shirt on, Max. I'm coming!" he called out as he turned the locks and opened the door. He had control over his nerves now as Max waltzed right by him and into the apartment.

_Not even a hello_. Okay, he could deal with that. He closed and locked the door back as Max looked around the apartment, taking in the candles all around the room that hadn't been lit yet, the champagne, and the strawberries.

"You know, this whole seduction scene you got going on here is really unnecessary, Alec."

Alec quirked an eyebrow at her tone. _Okay, she's still pissed._ "Give me a little credit, Max. The candles are for the scheduled brownout in about twenty minutes. The strawberries I scored yesterday before we even made this deal. And the champagne, got it last night too. Can't have strawberries without it. Get over yourself. Not everything is about you."

He could see his words caused Max to get a little miffed. _Good! The world sure as hell doesn't revolve around Max, and she need to be aware of that._

Although he would never admit that HIS world revolved around her. He had too much pride for that.

Max kept her pissed off attitude while watching Alec light candles with a cigarette lighter. He was right. She heard the same news he had about the scheduled brownout. But she knew they didn't really need the candles with their night vision. She had actually kind of hoped the brownout would help her get through the evening.

She was nervous and wouldn't let him see it. She had too much pride. Her experience in blowjobs was minimal at best. In her teen years while she was part of a gang in California, she had dated a bit and tried her hand at sucking off a guy. And she felt they probably came away disappointed in her inexperience.

She didn't want Alec to be disappointed in her. That's what scared the hell out of her.

Not that she'd ever admit that.

Once Alec finished lighting the candles, he saw that Max was still standing in the middle of the living room with a pensive frown. He gestured to the bar. "Help yourself to refreshment, Max. If I know you, you probably skipped chow."

She eyed the strawberries and champagne. "All I keep thinking of is how we're enjoying fresh fruit and bubbly while everyone else is nearly starving."

"What do you mean, Max? No one is 'starving.' Everyone gets the same amount of rations, and it's understood that whatever we score on our own we can keep. It's up to each individual if they want to share, or keep."

"But what about Dalton?"

"What about him?" Alec asked, confused.

"Alec, did you not notice today how lean he looked?"

"He's a teenager, and growing. That happens to teen boys. You've never been a teen boy with a high metabolism."

"But…"

"Max…" Alec huffed out a breath in annoyance. "All right, let me lay it on the table for you. You wanna know the real reason for Dalton's pallor?"

"Yes! It concerns me!"

"He gives a majority of his rations to Gem and her baby. He's got this idea that he's 'the man of the house' when it comes to them. I mean, Gem and Dalton are like brother and sister, so there's nothing sexual going on or anything, but Dalton has it in his head that he's gotta protect them. That he's the hunter and gatherer to feed 'his family.' He eats what he has to in order to keep going, but he's definitely making sure Gem's baby is thriving. Babies need a lot of nutrition."

"Dalton can't be doing that! We have the rations for a reason. If he's almost starving himself…"

"He isn't, Max. And for the love of God, don't get involved."

"What do you mean, 'don't get involved'? Dalton is part of our unit, and he needs to be healthy. At the rate he's going…"

"Max, let me lay out a little wisdom for you. This is giving Dalton a sense of pride, something that's very important to an X series male in the teen years. Gem knows this. And she has supplements that she puts into the food he eats to make sure he is getting some proper nutrition. They are looking out for each other. You get involved and Dalton will feel like he failed. He looks up to you Max. Don't go putting down his efforts."

"Actually Alec, he looks up to YOU."

"And do you see me getting involved? No. What you see is me patting Dalton on the back. Every male needs to know he is successfully taking care of what is his. Dalton is not the father of Gem's baby, but he feels that family connection with them. Watch what happens if Gem ever wants to hook up with some guy. I guarantee you Dalton will put whoever it is through the ringer before he accepts him. And he would never let anyone mistreat Gem or her baby."

"And I can't help but think Dalton would need the nutrition from the strawberries more than us."

"Okay, you know what? Don't eat them. And watch what happens if you give your share to Dalton. He won't take charity, Max. He wants to earn his own way. He'll work for them instead. And then he may eat just one, but give the rest to Gem and the baby. So your efforts will be in vain. And what you wound up achieving is feeding only one family of transgenics. We don't have enough to pass out to everybody. We don't even have a spot to make a good garden. And the radioactivity around this place would hinder the plants from growing anyway. So give it up, Max. We all try to do what we can. I earned these strawberries myself. And whether you eat them or not, I'm sure as hell going to enjoy them."

He popped one into his mouth for emphasis and chewed thoughtfully. He knew that sometimes, he had to be this way with Max to get her to see a whole different viewpoint. She still had that "save the world" mentality, but he was a realist, whereas she was the idealist. It's why they made such a good team as leader and SIC. They balanced each other well.

He poured each of them a glass of champagne. Then he met her eyes as he offered her a glass.

Max realized she was being unreasonable. How many times had she enjoyed this kind of treat with Logan and didn't question it? Due to Logan's money, he had resources at his disposal to get anything he wanted until he gave up the Cale trust fund money.

Alec was right and she hated to admit it. Hadn't she always earned her own way since leaving Manticore? And sometimes stole to get the cash for what she needed? Who was she to play judge and jury?

Sighing, Max accepted the offered glass and reached into the bowl, pulling out a strawberry. She bit into the end of it, tasting the juices that flowed over her tongue. A little juice leaked out on her lip and she automatically licked it off.

Alec was transfixed as he watched her tongue dart out to catch the droplet of juice. He resisted the urge to groan. He won the argument, no words needed to be spoken about that and he didn't expect any.

Feeling his pants tighten, he realized that maybe Max was right. Maybe he was easy.

Catching his stare, she sipped her champagne to wash down the strawberry and finally asked, "What?"

Knowing she wasn't quite ready for him to voice what he was thinking, he shrugged. "Just thought I saw a gray hair. Trick of the light I guess."

Max's eyes widened as she looked around quickly for a mirror. She found one hanging on the wall and stood in front of it, studying her reflection and running her fingers through her hair.

_Whew! That was close!_ Alec thought. _Quick thinking, 494. Get her with her vanity. Girls her age hate the thought of gray hair._

"Max, I told you, my eyes were playing tricks on me. There are no grays."

Alec picked up the bowl of strawberries and carried it and his glass to the couch. He placed the strawberries on the middle couch cushion and sat at the end, leaving room for Max on the other end.

What was it about the two of them that they needed space first before getting closer later?

Once Max was assured that there were no gray hairs, she walked back toward the couch and took her seat, saying nothing. The wager they had hanging in the air over them, but neither mentioning it. Max pulled out another strawberry.

Alec watched her again, noting how she was the type to take her time and enjoy the treat. She nibbled on it, where it took her about five bites to finish the whole thing, chewing slowly after each bite. Unlike him, who popped the whole thing into his mouth at once and chewed on the whole berry.

Probably an instant gratification thing with him.

Growing up at Manticore his entire life, he ate what was placed in front of him with little thought to taste. Because you never knew when the food may be taken away right before you had the chance to eat as a way of testing your endurance or for punishment. And if you dared complain, it would definitely be taken away.

So when he got a treat like chocolate or the strawberries, he ate it like he did everything else. Quickly and efficiently.

Maybe he should take a page from Max's book and try it her way?

He picked up another strawberry and this time took a small bite off the end and sucking the juice. His eyes closed a moment to enjoy the flavor and he emitted an involuntary groan, catching Max's attention. He opened his eyes and caught her staring just as he wiped off a little juice from his lip with his finger. Keeping eye contact, he slowly licked the juice off his finger.

He could smell her arousal from where he was sitting. And to him, that was a good thing. What made it so interesting was Max had a tendency to switch gears quicker than the average female. She went from angry, to uncertain, to arousal just within the short amount of time since she arrived at his apartment.

_No wonder Logan is so enthralled with her! She definitely keeps a guy on his toes! No boredom with my Maxie._

_My Maxie? What the fu—?_

Instead of pursuing that train of thought, he didn't want to lose the moment. He dipped a finger into the berry, smothering the tip with the juice and then offered it to Max, practically daring her to make a move.

And she didn't disappoint.

She opened her mouth and sucked the finger inside, the gentle suction on his finger instantly reminding him why she was here in the first place.

_Damn! If her mouth feels this good just on my finger…_

His arousal was instantly hard at that moment, just off of that one thought. She finally released his finger but licked circles around the tip, causing him to bite his lip to keep from coming in his pants.

"Don't we have a bet to finish?" Max asked, already incredibly turned on. It almost made her wonder if she was in heat. She realized that Alec was the only one to ever cause her to go from zero to sixty within a few seconds.

And she was NOT going to follow that train of thought. She was just going to enjoy the ride.

He popped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth and washed it down with the rest of the champagne that was in his glass. The thought of that beautiful, sexy mouth on his cock…

_Whoa, down boy! Think of something else. How to diffuse a bomb? No, too sexual. Think blood, think gore, think of anything else! What is it that norms think about…? Oh yeah, Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day! Problemo is, who the hell is Margaret Thatcher?_

Alec moved the bowl aside to where it was on the floor by the couch. He wasn't lucky enough to have a coffee table. Then he turned to face Max.

"Anytime you're ready, Max," Alec answered hoarsely.

Max was mentally prepping herself, her inner thoughts sounding an awful lot like Original Cindy's voice. _You can do this, Boo! You have this licked, pardon the pun. He simply asked that you take yo' time. Just listen to his cues and go with yo' instincts, girl! You can do it! Bring it home, Boo!_

She scooted closer to Alec on the couch as he simply watched her. He didn't make another move toward her. She needed to come to him this time.

Their sensitive noses picked up the scent. The scent of arousal from the other. They were both drawn to each other like magnets as Max leaned forward and kissed Alec softly on the mouth. He kissed her back. Not deepening the kiss, but simply participating. He refused to take the lead just now. This was her show. And it was all for him.

She placed her hand on his thigh and began rubbing slow circles that actually made Alec that much harder. He began thinking if she didn't touch him soon where he really needed, he may die for the lack of blood flow to his brain. It was all flowing south of the border!

She was steadily driving him crazy. Her hand just kept stroking his thigh for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few minutes. Until finally, _finally_, her hand stroked up and brushed his fly.

At that moment he couldn't help it, he deepened the kiss himself. He wondered mentally if it may have had something to do with his dormant cat DNA, but suddenly, taking a mate became very appealing.

Max stroked over his fly again and again, feeling the bulge behind the zipper of his jeans. Some primal instinct leapt to life inside her when Alec deepened the kiss, increasing her arousal along with his. She submitted to the kiss, moaning into his mouth as she gripped harder on his fly.

Then, she finally unzipped his fly. Relief would soon come!

_Take it slow._ Max said to herself as she slowed down the kiss and glanced down, an idea forming.

_Big boy wants it slow? That's what I'll give him._

She unbuttoned his jeans also and pulled them off, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. Then, using the waistband of his briefs, she pulled the underwear down just far enough to keep his cock trapped within them, but pulled it aside enough to expose the very base of his cock and the area that should have had hair…it was completely bare. She glanced up in surprise.

He shrugged. "Thought I'd try the waxing thing too. Since OC bats for the other team, I had no problem with her doing it for me too. Hurt like a mother at first. Wish you woulda warned me."

"You did that for me?" Max asked, surprised.

"Only if you like it. If not, then we can just use it as a torture technique on our enemies later."

Max was in awe. He had Original Cindy wax him too. So then OC must know…

Again reading her thoughts, Alec quickly explained, "OC doesn't know the 'hot mama' she refers to is you Max. She just thinks I found me a girlfriend. I haven't told her who it is I'm doing this for, other than saying I've been with another X5. I would never tell her unless you wanted me to."

It made her idea all the more perfect, because with no hair in the way, he'd feel everything she does. She bent over and licked the pubic bone area and the base of his cock, nuzzling the exposed area with her lips and massaging his balls gently with her hand.

Alec leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. It wasn't not quite as good as having her mouth on his cock, but it was a nice start.

Max could tell that Alec recently showered, possibly just before she arrived. She loved the scent of a clean smelling Alec. Using her tongue and lips, she continued her sensual massage on the area at the base of Alec's cock, sometimes tickling the crease where his leg met his hip, her cheek periodically brushing against his trapped cock, her hand continually massaging his scrotum.

After several minutes of this, Alec was about to go out of his mind with the slow pace. It felt incredible, and he did ask her to take it slow, but this was testing even his own patience.

Max could tell from his breathing that Alec was about at the end of his rope. Mentally patting herself on the back, she finally lowered his boxers completely, causing his fully erect cock to pop out and slap her cheek. Meeting Alec's eyes as he watched her avidly, her tongue reached out and lapped at the tip, making his cock jerk a little in response and actually become a little larger.

She licked slowly from base to tip, her tongue circling the tip and lapping up the salty pre-cum juice at the top. They both moaned and Max repeated the process, driving Alec insane.

_I asked for it! _Alec thought as he tried to control his breathing. _Where the hell did she learn to do this?_

She lapped at the tip again, using the softer underside of her tongue. She rose up slightly and admitted, "I love the way you taste, Alec."

She couldn't believe she actually said that out loud, and he couldn't believe his ears. He had to dig a little mentally to try and come up with a smooth comeback. Due to all blood flow going below his belt, he couldn't think straight. But his mind finally came up with an idea.

"I'm glad…Max, ever heard of a sixty-nine?"

She nodded in response, somewhat eagerly.

"Take your clothes off, Max. I want to taste you too. Again."

She didn't hesitate. She realized that unlike her usual self, she was obeying his commands without too much thought. She'd question that later. Right now, there were more important things to deal with.

She stood up in front of him and peeled off her shirt, then removed her bra, marveling at how she had Alec so enthralled over that simple gesture. She had a fully aroused Alec completely under her spell.

She began to unbutton and unzip her jeans as she murmured, "I want you completely naked too, Alec. The shirt has got to go."

Grinning, he straightened up and pulled it over his head in a quick maneuver, tossing it aside. "Done!"

She pulled down her jeans and underwear together, toed off her shoes and kicked the clothes to the side. Her nipples were standing out at attention, and Alec could smell her arousal from where he was sitting.

"Should you lie down?" Max asked.

Smirking in the sexy way, Alec shook his head. "No. We're gonna try something a little more daring." He patted the seat next to him. "Have a seat, Max."

She sat next to him and he offered his cock to her again, holding it at the base. "First, take me completely in your mouth, Maxie. Then I swear you'll get a surprise."

She bent over and slowly worked him into her mouth and throat until he was completely engulfed. Alec had to close his eyes in bliss for a moment. That felt better than he could have imagined!

Her head raised up and back down again as Alec muttered an expletive under his breath. Then his right arm reached underneath Max's stomach and with her help, he lifted her to where her thighs were on his shoulders and his mouth had full access to her secrets. Max had to use her hands on Alec's thighs to give herself balance at first until Alec tightly wound his arms under her hips. Using his own strength, he held her in place to where she didn't have to worry about falling over.

Using his own tongue to part her folds, he tasted her again. In his mind, she was even sweeter than the strawberries he had earlier. He could tell that she also had bathed before coming over. Max and her famous bubble baths.

He felt her hot mouth back on his cock again, sucking him in and slowly letting him back out. She moaned when his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot, and the sound caused a vibration over his cock.

Using the knowledge he learned the last time he did this, he nibbled and licked over her bare labia and once in a while gave her clit a lick as she began to suck him harder in earnest.

_Fuck! She keeps doing that and I'll come too quickly!_

But he had no intention of stopping her. She already far surpassed any other female that had ever sucked him off. She didn't use her teeth, thank God, and she sucked him in such a way it could bring stars to his eyes.

He had to speed this up. He wanted her to come before he did. He meant it when he once told her he did not like leaving a girl hanging.

He tongued her hard and fast, his head shaking back and forth in the effort. Max removed Alec's cock from her mouth before she'd accidentally bite down on him in the pleasure. She used her hand to pump him, and he held her still with his strength as his mouth totally engulfed her heat and he sucked and licked hard and fast.

_Come on Maxie! _Alec thought to himself as he could taste her response. _Come for me baby, let me hear you! Give me all you got!_

Max couldn't believe she was about to get off this fast, but she could feel it deep within. She gripped his cock in response, gritted her teeth as she shook her head, trying to fight it, not wanting to get off this fast. But there was nowhere to go and Alec had all of the control at that moment. Her mouth opened as she cried out, "Alec! Oh my God… Mmmpf…fuck...fuck…I'm…coming…oh God!"

Max screamed out in her orgasm and Alec held tight with his arms and kept his mouth working on her heat as he sucked and licked her juices. The orgasm went on for several minutes before she finally came down from her high and Alec backed off a bit, lightly licking her oversensitive clit, causing her to twitch in response.

She flipped herself off on him and he let her go. She was on her knees on the couch next to him. She bent down, took his cock into her mouth and began to suck him in earnest now. Hard and fast. Using her hand at the base, her head bounced up and down over him. It was absolutely the most erotic sight Alec had ever seen.

Something possessive took over within Alec as he grabbed her head and guided her over him. She didn't seem to mind at all. She used her free hand to squeeze his balls again gently. And then she did something that surprised him. Her fingers tickled the area behind his balls, the sensation of her touching the perineum was the final straw.

"Max…fuck, fuck, fuck…shit! I'm coming!"

That's all she needed to hear as she sucked his hard on, took him completely into her throat just as he shot his load into her hot mouth. It was a heady experience to hear Alec cry out now, his eyes closed, his jaw tight as he held her head down and shot all that he had into her throat. He hoped and prayed in the back of his mind that he wasn't hurting her.

She continued sucking and milking him until he was completely dry and she finally released his cock from her mouth with a slight pop. She rose up and he opened his eyes and met hers. With his cavalier smirk, he reached out with a finger and wiped a drop of come off the side of her face, holding the finger before her. Smiling back in response, she said, "Yeah, can't waste a drop can we?"

She licked his finger clean and sucked it into her mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her, each tasting the other on their tongues.

Once they parted, Alec suggested, "Let's take this to the bedroom. That is…if you're okay with that?"

Max nodded, wide-eyed and breathless as she asked, "Do you care if I stay the night?"

"Do I care? Hell! You can move in for all I care. Just one rule. You sleep in my bed…with me."

Max saw the determination in Alec's eyes. Something pivotal was happening between the two of them, and it was frankly scaring her shitless. Suddenly she got an attack of nerves and opted for the coward's way out.

"Um, Alec? I'm sorry. I just remembered I have something to take care of…I gotta go!"

_What the fuck? _ Alec thought to himself in confusion as Max was gathering her clothes and had them on in seconds. She began to head for the door before Alec could move. He was in shock. He jumped up, completely naked and blurred to the door, stopping her.

"Wait! Max! What did I say?"

He was blocking her exit. And a naked Alec was hard to resist, but for her sanity, she had to get the hell out of there.

"Get out of my way, Alec."

"But…"

She pushed him aside and he realized he needed to let her go. She needed space. He knew that intuitively. He wanted to badly convince her to stay…but he had too much pride for that. Resigned, he sighed as she unlocked the door and fled the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

_This isn't over, Maxie…not by a long shot._


	3. Hide and Seek

_**_Hello my peeps... sorry it took so long to update... and I know you're going to hate it that there's no actual sex in this chapter, just a lot of sexual tension, but in my defense, I was thinking, as an author, that these chapters are waaay too long, and the below is "normal" chapter length. So I'll leave this on a cliffy, and have the rest soon. Have to run it through the betas and all of that. Enjoy what I have and by all means PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you hate it, say something. LOL! I love all my readers/fans/critics. _**_

* * *

><p><em>It ain't over, Maxie. Not by a long shot...<em>

Alec was trying to keep busy in HQ completing the inventory log that needed to be done a week ago. But his mind kept straying to his sexy female CO. And what happened last night. How she ran scared out of his apartment like a rabbit hightailing it from the big bad wolf.

_Hmmph! Yeah, I must be the wolf in THAT analogy… God knows I feel like I am!_

And of course, she was holed up behind a monitor with Logan sitting by her side, keeping enough of a safe distance between them to make sure the retrovirus didn't get a chance to work. What they were doing together, huddled behind a computer monitor, he had no clue, and frankly didn't care. But the lovey-dovey looks between the couple made him angry for reasons he didn't want to dwell on.

He tossed a box of shotgun shells a little too hard toward a shelf. They toppled and fell everywhere on the cement floor with a clatter. Alec's jaw tightened and he closed his eyes a moment, swearing under his breath in frustration and trying in vain to calm himself down. Getting angry with the shells wasn't going to solve his problems.

_Son of a bitch!_

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked Alec as he left his newest work-in-progress to walk over and help Alec clean up the scattered shotgun shells that littered the cement floor.

The clatter had caused Max and Logan to turn their heads in Alec's direction. The crossed look on Max's face just made the whole situation worse in Alec's eyes as he turned away from Max and faced his big buddy.

"Nothin' you need to worry about Josh. I'm all thumbs today," Alec muttered as he sighed, squatted down, and began picking up the shells.

Joshua squatted next to him. Alec noticed how Joshua glanced down at Alec's hands and then back up to Alec's face in confusion. Alec sighed tiredly. _Poor Joshua, he took words so literally sometimes._

"It's a figure of speech, Josh. It means I'm clumsy today."

Joshua remarked with a shrug and pointed a long fingernail at him, "Not clumsy, Alec...you're angry."

Alec was shocked at how intuitive Joshua could be sometimes, but he tried to play it off. "Nah! There's no reason to be angry, Josh. I just can't get it together today, that's all."

Joshua placed a hand on Alec's shoulder, stopping Alec's progress in his clean-up. He met Alec's eyes, his full of sympathy as he commented, "You're in love with Little Fella...and she loves Logan. Or she pretends to."

Alec stood quickly and ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner. Last thing he needed was for Joshua to get his hopes up about him and Max. "Josh...I love ya to death, I really do, but just do me a favor and stop psychoanalyzing me. 'Kay?"

"No Alec...not stopping." Joshua stood and towered over Alec. If Alec didn't know that Joshua was actually a gentle giant, he would be nervous about the size of the big lug.

Joshua's voice got quieter as he stated, "Tell her, Alec...she has feelings for you too."

"No shit? Probably that disgusted eye-roll she likes to give me...that kinda tells me she thinks I'm a pain in her ass. Yeah, that's more than likely the feeling you're referring to. The pain in her ass caused by me."

"Joshua sees how Little Fella looks at you...she thinks you don't see, but Joshua sees...she's just..." Joshua waved a hand around, trying to think of the word and then said triumphantly, "conflicted...yeah, she's conflicted." Joshua nodded his head, satisfied with that word.

"Where ya comin' up with such big words, Josh?"

"Books," Joshua answered with a shrug.

"Get real, Josh. If she's so damn conflicted, why won't she talk to me?"

"She will. Just lay low."

Alec huffed out a breath. The same words Max had drilled into Joshua while he was on the outside were the same words he's using now...and he obviously knew what the words really meant.

After one last glance at Max and Logan, he started to walk away, but at that moment, Max turned and met his eyes while Logan was typing away on his keyboard, his back to Alec.

Alec knew there was trouble at that exact moment. He could hear restlessness of X5 males behind him, and he could smell something sensual in the air, calling to him.

_Oh crap! It can't be! _

_Hell yeah, she's in heat!_

_That explains the anger and restlessness! Damn it!_

Alec signaled to Max using the Manticore sign language, "We need to talk!"

She signed behind Logan's back, "Later!"

Obviously, she didn't realize her predicament yet, and he didn't have time to be subtle. He glanced at the other males with a low growl, making sure no one was making a move toward Max. Alec shook his fist vehemently in a side to side gesture at Max, meaning "No!" Then he did a sweeping motion that brought his fist into his palm, meaning, "NOW!"

She shot him the middle finger in defiance, the universal gesture letting him know she wasn't going to comply.

_Oh hell no, she didn't just flip me off! Damn woman!_

Alec marched toward the metal rickety stairs and climbed them two at a time, his destination determined, his jaw tight as he plowed past Dix and Luke, who looked up in shock at their SIC. What caused the usually easy-going Alec to act like this?

Once Alec reached Max, he grabbed her by the upper arm and unceremoniously began to haul her away. But Logan stood and grabbed Alec by the jacket, halting Alec's progress for the moment.

"Alec, where do you get off manhandling women?"

Alec glanced down at the fist holding his jacket sleeve and then smirked up at Logan. Did he really not see how easily he could have hurt him? Especially at this stage of the game?

_Ordinaries! They're so ORDINARY!_

Max shook her arm out of Alec's grip, and Alec did the same to Logan but glared dangerously at the other male.

"Max and I need to talk…alone. And consider yourself lucky that I explained even that much to you without hurting you."

Max folded her arms in defiance. "Whatever you wanna say Alec, you can say in front of Logan."

Alec's eyes flashed on Max in a knowing way as he shot her a meaningful look, "Believe me, Maxie, you don't want Logan hearing this, as well as the rest of HQ."

He could see indecision flash in Max's eyes as Alec pressed, "Five minutes, Max...this is important."

She looked back to Logan uncertainly, who gave Max a serious look and then a shrug, "It's your call, Max..."

She finally sighed. "Fine! My office," she demanded as she turned and walked away, expecting Alec to follow.

Alec had noticed for about the past hour how every X5 male was fidgety...now he understood why. From his vantage point on the catwalk, he looked down at all the assembled mutants and caught the eyes of some of the X5 males, staring them down. His stare down caused them to turn away.

Smirking, he reveled in the alpha male rank as he walked toward Max's office with a swagger in his step.

No one would bother them.

As he stepped inside her office, he closed the door and just barely got it locked when she shoved him hard against the wall, her forearm against his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"What the hell was that, Tarzan? You don't just manhandle me and get away with it!"

Alec pushed her back, effectively taking her forearm off his windpipe and causing her to stumble back onto the desk. He advanced and blocked her there with his body. He lifted her onto the desk with his hands on her small waist. Once that was accomplished and he was standing between her knees, he grabbed the back of her head, took a moment to nuzzle her neck and take in a good, deep sniff. Then he groaned.

"Max...you're in heat."

"I am NOT!" Max denied heatedly. She started to push Alec away, she had her hands on his chest ready to do so, but he nipped her neck, which brought sensations throughout her body and caused her to go still.

And at that moment she wanted him to mark her, and then she wondered what the hell was happening to her? Something in the back of her mind registered regarding what Alec just revealed to her.

"Heat? Oh my God! No, I can't be..."

Her neck arched in a sign of submission. The primal side of his brain knew exactly what that meant. She wanted him. He nuzzled her neck again, taking in her unique scent. "Max? You gotta run." He ran his tongue up her neck and nibbled her earlobe. "I'm serious, Maxie. Take the back way outta your office, take the sewers, run to Original Cindy's...or no, better yet, get out of the damn state..."

Max rubbed against Alec's body, clinging to his shoulders. "Alec? I can't! Logan and I were viewing this hoverdrone footage for..."

At the name of his nemesis, Alec let out a low, menacing growl, stopping Max. She met his eyes, his dilated in arousal and hers widened at the warning growl in his throat.

"HE is the least of your worries right now, Max."

"What's happening to me, Alec? I've never had heat hit me this fast."

Instead of answering, he kissed her and spoke against her mouth, "For the love of God, Max... you gotta knock me out...and get the hell outta Dodge... I can't hold out much longer."

Leaving was far from Max's mind at the moment. How did this heat sneak up on her so fast and furious and without warning to boot? This had never happened before quite like this.

Max began trailing kisses down Alec's neck, causing a moan from him. He tried to clear his fuzzy, aroused mind...there was something important he was trying to say. Something imperative that needed to be conveyed.

"I have this theory...that because we have done as much as we have physically...um..." Alec moaned at that moment because Max found just the right spot on his neck. He closed his eyes, "God, Max, when you do that I can't think..."

"Good! No thinking allowed!" Max smiled as she kissed him full on the mouth.

All rational thought left Alec's brain for a moment, but he struggled mentally...oh yeah...what was he saying?

"Maxie...go...now." He barely got the words out between kisses.

"Why should I leave? You want me...I want you..."

Alec speared his hands into her scalp and exposed her neck. He couldn't seem to help himself as he nipped at her pulse point and then licked away the pain. "Actually, if you were in your right mind, Max, you wouldn't want this... Max...knock me out or get knocked up...those are your choices...and you must take the back way out..."

He kissed her this time on the mouth, hard and deep and then pushed away from her, backing away and breathing hard.

He had used the last of his willpower to do this, he prayed to God Max would listen to him.

"Knock me out, Max, take the back way out of here...if you go out the front door now...you'll be responsible for the loss of about twenty X5 males, because they'll fight each other to get to you...and as long as I'm standing, they won't get you."

Now that Max had a little breathing room, she jumped off the desk and backed up...this was so weird. She had never had a heat hit her this strongly before...when Alec was close to her, all she wanted to do was devour him, but now that they're apart and across the room from each other, she could actually put a few brain cells together. Although his scent in the air was wreaking havoc with her hormones.

"Why knock you out?" Max asked breathlessly. "Can't I just run?"

"I'll follow you...we both have cat DNA, Max, you're a female in heat and I'm the male that would have no choice but to follow. It's primal animal instinct, Max. Knock me out so you can at least get a head start."

She started inching toward the back door and Alec automatically followed her movements. Still, some rational part was begging her.

"Max, in about another ten seconds I won't be in control of myself. KNOCK...ME...OUT!"

At that moment, Max hit him with her fist between the eyes and as Alec went down on his knees, she whispered, "I'm sorry!" and ran, locking the back door behind her and running down the corridor to get to the sewers and make her way to safety.

* * *

><p>Alec gave his head a shake and rubbed at the pounding between his eyes.<p>

_Damn woman, I said knock me **out**, not knock me **down**!_

With a groan, he got up and blinked his eyes. He was seeing stars, but he knew that love tap Max just gave him would pass.

He could still smell her scent in the air as he held his head and carefully stood, swaying a moment and using his free hand to catch his balance on the desk. He knew what he had to do. He had warned her of this.

The feline DNA within him demanded he follow her scent. And knowing Max would hate him later, he did it anyway.

He opened the top drawer and pulled out his favorite Glock and the clip. Snapping the clip in place professionally, he tucked the gun in his jacket pocket and walked out the same way Max did. Following her trail.

As he entered the street, he sniffed the air, turned in the direction Max had apparently headed and began to jog toward their makeshift garage. That would be just like Max. Go get her baby and ride like the hounds of hell were nipping at her feet.

Making it into the garage, he quickly spotted the empty space that usually housed Max's motorcycle. He quickly jumped on his own Duke, cranked it, revved it up, and took off.

Her scent was still in the air so she couldn't be far ahead. But he had to hurry. The sector checkpoint was two miles ahead. He knew Max would use her Jam Pony sector pass, and patting his pocket, he knew his was still in his own jacket. Sector cops allowed Jam Pony messengers through before others because they had a deadline to keep in getting packages to their owners in a timely manner.

_I warned you, Maxie…now we're both screwed._

* * *

><p>After an hour of driving, Alec found where Max's scent stopped and became bolder in the air, calling to him. At an out-of-the-way dive just outside of Seattle.<p>

Finding Max's motorcycle, he parked in the space next to it, killed the engine and threw a leg over to dismount, quickly popping down the kickstand with his foot in a practiced move. Fingering the Glock in his pocket, he knew there was a possibility he'd have to use it for protection and he was glad to have it with him. Max may have an aversion to guns but he certainly didn't.

Walking into the smoke-filled dive, loud music blared from a jukebox in the corner as he scanned the darkened room. He didn't see Max, but he knew she was here. Ignoring some of the patrons in the corner that actually were having sex, he followed Max's scent toward a back room and came to a sudden halt.

Max had removed her sweater and was wearing a black tank top and her usual killer hip hugging jeans. But this time, Alec really noticed how they hugged the curves of her ass, and how her tank showed the cleft between her breasts and was tight enough to mold to her figure.

_Mine!_ Alec said to himself as he scanned the room for competition. About ten men were in the room and maybe two females. And then he noticed Max bending over a pool table, lining up a shot with her pool cue and every man in the room staring at her ass.

_Mine!_ Alec said again mentally to himself as he elbowed his way through the Ordinaries in the room to get to Max.

Max made her shot, sinking two solids and finally the eight ball in a move that he could barely do himself. She stood triumphantly and smiled at her opponent across the table.

"That was double or nothing, right? So double of five hundred dollars makes…um, a thousand… YOU BIG MORON!"

"Bitch!" the guy seethed out as he hurried around the table to get her. "You hustled me you little lowlife. I'm going to teach you what happens to little girls that cheat."

Alec stepped in front of the guy and blocked his path with a push in the shoulder. "Dude! Pick on someone your own size."

The guy looked Alec over in disgust. The man was wearing a ball cap and greasy coveralls, causing Alec to automatically think "Mechanic," but the man was about three hundred pounds and stood about two inches taller than Alec.

The guy got in Alec's face, "You don't look my size, half-pint…get outta the way."

In a swift move, Alec caught the guy by the throat and squeezed. He slammed the guy's head down on the pool table, hard. Keeping a hand at his throat to pin him in place, he leaned over and said, "Now apologize to the lady."

"Go to hell!" the guy rasped out, causing Alec to tighten his hold on the man's throat and bang the man's head again on the pool table.

"You heard me, asswipe! I said apologize to the lady or I'll snap your fucking neck!"

"Alec!" Max snapped, causing Alec to look in her direction. He never relented on the man struggling under his hold as he answered, "Max, stay out of this."

"Alec, you're going to kill him!"

"Hell yeah I'm going to kill him! He just threatened you!"

"I had it under control."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't…but nobody threatens my woman."

"Your…what?" Max asked quietly, somewhat timidly and stunned. Eyes wide and lip trembling, she asked again, "Wait…what did you just call me?"

He threw the guy toward the other side of the room, then pointed at him. "Advance on her again, you idiot, and it will be the last time you breathe! Got it?"

He looked over the men in the room, staring them all down as the mechanic looking bozo coughed and hacked. Then he turned back to Max and walked toward her, grabbing her sweater on the way.

"Put some damn clothes on, woman. I'm sick and tired of you flashing your goods to everyone!"

He tossed the sweater to her. She was about to argue when he shut her up with a kiss that practically branded her as his. When she whimpered in pleasure, he raised his head and said, "Please?" against her mouth.

Surprisingly, she nodded and obediently shrugged into the pullover sweater, pulling it over her head. If Alec had been in his right mind, he would have taken advantage of this situation to draw up a contract for Max to sign stating she'd never, ever hit him or call him names again. Max in heat was a completely different Max than he'd ever seen. Every time he simply spoke, he could smell her arousal getting stronger and she became a slave to her hormones while in his presence. He finally had the upper hand on her! He wanted to throw her on the pool table, to hell with the audience in the room, and just take her there. He knew in her state she'd let him do it.

But instead, he was intent on covering her up and getting her out of there. He, personally, didn't want an audience. He wanted her all to himself. He got her jacket for her and handed it to her too. As she pulled it on, he leaned forward and kissed her again, just another taste to soothe his already very aroused state. Once he raised his hand, he breathed out, "I'll be out in just a second. Wait for me by the Duke."

Alec thought that the world must have been coming to an end or hell was now freezing over, because in an uncharacteristic move, Max did exactly as she was told without an argument. She turned around and began sashaying toward the door, her hips swinging more than usual.

She looked back over her shoulder in a provocative manner. He nodded at her, the only gesture he could give without sparking more pheromones between them and throwing all caution to the wind. She blew him a kiss before walking out the door.

Now that her scent was a little lighter in the bar, he turned back to the people in the room and especially glowered at the man he nearly choked to death earlier. His arousal caused a more primitive Alec as his narrow eyes scanned the room of mostly men.

"Anybody else?" Alec asked with a quirked brow, arms out, inviting someone to dare throw a punch. "Because I'm itching for a fight and would love to give it to somebody." He especially stared down Mr. Greasy Mechanic, but all the man did was glare at him.

"No?" Alec asked, then he lowered his arms, relaxing his stance as he began walking backwards toward the door. He popped his knuckles and grinned, "Good! Just checking. See ya around!"

"Hey you!" the bartender called out, causing Alec to turn his sharp gaze to him. The bartender tapped on a piece of paper on the bar, "Your girl forgot to pay her tab."

Alec nodded, then reached for his wallet. He pulled out a C-note, placed it in front of the bartender and pushed it toward him with a finger. "This should cover it."

"What about the blood on my pool table?" the bartender asked angrily.

Alec glared at him, his sharp, intense, catlike gaze making the other man nervous. The bartender's eyes widened in surprise as Alec angrily grabbed him by the shirt lapels with both hands and pulled him over the bar, then placed him to where he was standing directly in front of him. Alec got in his face, nearly causing the bartender to piss in his pants.

"As I said, barkeep…the hundred will cover it. Don't con me. There's more than one stain on that pool table and it's not all blood and it's definitely not all because of me." He shook the bartender once, "I'm NOT paying for someone else's puke and cum stains. Got it?"

He released the bartender by pushing him back slightly and just releasing his shirt. All the bartender could say beneath Alec's glare was a nervous, "Yes sir…" He picked up the hundred dollar bill and nodded, "This will do."

"Say thank you!" Alec growled, fists clenched at his sides.

The bartender seemed to understand that he needed to agree with this male and fast, "Th-thank you!"

"You're welcome…" Alec stated flatly. Alec could almost hear a pin drop, it was that quiet now. The whole establishment was silent. Even the jukebox was hushed as everyone watched Alec back to the door, open it, and with one final warning look, turned to leave.

And he found Max waiting exactly where he told her, between their motorcycles, next to his Duke.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding a hotel room was a quick affair as Max and Alec, on their own bikes, pulled into the first seedy hotel they could find.

Alec quickly got off his bike and ran into the lobby, ringing the little bell on the desk insistently.

If he didn't get a room soon, he'll break into one. Now is not the time to get in the way of an X5 alpha and his need to fuck.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming." A large man grouched as he walked into the lobby from a room in the back. Must be his living quarters. The man was wearing a flannel shirt completely unbuttoned, a stained undershirt and pants that were unbuttoned at the top.

But Alec didn't care about that right now as he demanded, "I need a room for two adults with a king size bed. How much will that be?"

"Two hundred dollars." The man answered without batting an eyelash. Alec raised his head to meet the other man's eyes in shock.

"Two hundred fucking dollars for ONE room in this hellhole?"

"There are no rooms available for miles and I can charge what I want. Go check out the other hotels if you don't believe me. But if you leave and come back, the price goes up to 300." The smug look on his face was enough to make Alec want to growl in distaste.

But his need to get to a room was more important that arguing, so Alec sighed, "Fine, give me the key."

Alec pulled out his wallet and forked out the money, sliding the 200 to him. The clerk set the key down to room 110. When the man reached to grab the cash, Alec snaked his hand around the guy's wrist in a crushing grip. The guy looked up pained expression and all into Alec angered face, "I'm letting this go for now, but just so you know, I know you're a crook and a snake in the grass. If it was any other time I'd tear you apart. And I still just might… tomorrow. Watch your back!"

Alec took his key and walked out, letting the door slam behind him in his rush to get back to Max.

"Room 110" he called out to her as he jogged down the sidewalk checking room numbers. When he found room 110, he opened it with his key and did a quick sweep with his night vision, making sure no one was there and the place had been cleaned.

Although he knew he might still wind up with bed bugs, or ticks, or lice. He hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Just as he turned back to the doorway, Max pounced on him, leaping up, bringing her legs around his waist and kissing him like her life depended on it. He instinctively caught her and kicked the door closed with his foot, not bothering with the lock at the moment. He had his arms full of Max, finally! The last thing on his mind right now was a lock! Too far gone to care about a possible interruption.

He walked them toward the bed and holding on to her, he fell forward with him on top, causing the two of them to bounce a couple of times on the bed, and he began to attack her clothes just like she was doing with him.

By the time they made it down to their underwear, Max bit Alec's earlobe and whispered hotly, "How about another game?"

"I'm not in the mood." Alec growled as he rolled, pulling Max on top of him. She giggled, again completely un-Max-like as her hands stroked his bare chest and she ground herself against his cock for a moment, bringing them both pleasure.

"I think you'll like this one." She teased breathlessly as she did the move again, making Alec shudder in pleasure. His brain completely short-circuited.

"Let me put it to you this way, if it doesn't involve me inside you within the next five seconds, I'm not interested." Alec leered. He ripped her panties off at the sides in quick, efficient movements and tossed the torn material to the floor. Then he flipped her onto her back again, making her squeal as his boxer covered cock ground against her.

"Oooh…how about 'I'm a newly acquired slave for your harem. You're a sheik of a foreign land. This is my first time with you as your concubine. Whatever will you do with me?'"

Alec wiggled out of his boxers and smirked, "You're right, I like that, me in charge of YOU for once." He pinned her wrists above her head on the pillow, smiling down at her, "I guess I'd get you used to me right away, tell you that I don't tolerate back talk and that you are supposed to be willing for me to do anything I want… right?" He was actually beginning to love this idea, Max submissive to him, in his state of mind, that sounded like pure Heaven to him.

She squirmed underneath him, "Right… oooh, what is that big thing? I think it's too big for me to handle. You might hurt me!"

"The better to fuck you with my dear." He grinned wolfishly.

"Wrong story!" Max giggled again as Alec got up on his knees, placing Max's knees over his shoulders and placing his cock at her entrance.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go with Little Red Riding Hood instead. I'm the big bad wolf about to devour Little Red in the worst or best way imaginable. Depending on how you look at it." He stopped before actually entering her and raised a finger, "Hey, remind me to buy you a red cape with a hood. That would be so hot."

Then he entered her with one thrust and held himself there for a moment, allowing the two of them to enjoy the shock of their joining. He held himself still, not wanting to ruin this too soon, but the feel of her surrounding him was making it difficult. Had he NOT been X5, he probably would not hold out.

"And by the way…" Alec panted, still trying to keep from coming too soon, "Foreplay is not an option at the moment, are you okay with that?"

"Hell yes … ahh!" Max breathed out as Alec withdrew and did it again, thrusting hard within her and gently coming back out, then banging into her hard again.

"Good! Foreplay later. Fuck now."

"Oooh, I didn't know wolves had such big cocks!" Max used a little girl voice pretending to be Red. Alec growled in a rendition of the wolf. "Oh yeah Red, this cock of mine, will give you the ultimate pleasure. I will fuck you so hard and thoroughly, you'll be begging for more. I intend to completely corrupt you my pretty." If he wasn't so turned on by Max, her pheromones, and the role playing, he would have actually laughed a bit at the words they were both using.

"I've never had anyone inside me before. It's making me all hot and bothered. Mmmm." Max moaned when Alec changed position, bringing one of her legs to the bed, the other still over his shoulder, he leaned forward and thrust his hips again into her. The new angle brought him a little deeper inside her and was pleasurable for both of them.

"No one other than me huh?" Alec translated that to never having been with another X5 before, although he knew she was simply trying to play a virginal character. She already admitted she had never been with an X5 not too long ago at her apartment. Well, he'd make damned sure he was the only one from now into forever! Her admission made even more of his possessive side come out. "Well that's good Red, because as far as I'm concerned, there will NEVER be anyone besides me inside you again. You're mine baby. Only I will ever give you this kind of pleasure from now on. Isn't that right Red?"

Alec meant every word, although he tried to make it sound like he was still play-acting.

Max was too high on arousal to catch the true meaning of it. She was still role-playing the part of Red Riding Hood. "Oh my God, what's happening to me? … I feel like… my body is going to explode." Max had closed her eyes in pleasure, moving her hips with Alec's thrusts. She was slowly losing herself to him and the little play-act gave a little more of an edge. The rhythm and feel of him so deep inside of her was turning her world upside down, she never wanted it to end.

"Oh is that right baby? Let's try something."

He brought her leg down and flipped them to where Max was on top of him. Max pretended to be enthralled with this new position as Alec smirked again, "That's right baby, it's your turn to drive. Ride me and find whatever feels good. Let your body do the talking." He murmured while bringing his hands up her body to cup her breasts and squeeze the nipples.

"How do I do this?" Max asked in pretend bashfulness, batting her eyes at him, once more getting into her game, once the positions changed over.

Alec placed his hands at her waist, raised her up and then brought her back down as he thrust up. "Like that Red. Fuck me. Use my body to get yourself off. Your body will explode but in the most pleasurable way." He grabbed a breast and squeezed, punctuating his next words. "And from now on you'll open your window every night when you go to bed so I can sneak in and spend the night ravishing you, over and over again." Alec could already picture the images his words created, making him still harden further within her. Sneak into her apartment window, and claim her over and over again, until he just finally stayed there because Logan Cale would be distant memory.

"Oh! So we'll do this every night?" Max asked in Red's voice, as she experimentally moved her hips over him, gyrating against him. Alec bit his bottom lip in the most seductive manner, almost making Max come on the spot. She was beginning to see that anything he did right now would probably make her want to come.

"Oh most definitely baby. I'll make you explode again and again and… fuck! That feels good!" He exclaimed as he started to lose his mind to their joining, forgetting about the play-acting for a moment.

Max ground against him, swiveled her hips again in the way she found Alec liked. "Like that Wolfie?"

Alec growled, really GROWLED as he threw his head back in ecstasy, his hips ramming his hard length up into her sweet tightness. Each thrust pure euphoria, "You feel incredible Ma… Red." He had to remember their play-acting but he was about to tell her to screw it, he was going to finish this soon if she didn't.

Suddenly, Max jumped off of him. He opened his eyes in shock, raised up on his elbows and glared. "What the …where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Calm down Wolfie, I'm going to try something else. Just lie there and be still." She naturally calmed down her horny bed partner.

She climbed back on top of him, but this time she was facing his feet. Grabbing his cock at the base, she placed him inside her again. Alec's back bowed up at the pleasure, thrusting him within her.

"Oooh!" Max bit her lip provocatively, "That's better… ahh! It's rubbing over that spot I like"

And she began to move, harder and faster. Alec grabbed her hips and raised up to a sitting position, helping her grind against him as he bit her shoulder, his animalistic needs rising up even more at the odd combination of dominance and submissive position.

"Oooh Wolfie what big teeth you have!" Max responded to the bite on her shoulder.

"The better to mark you with my dear." He growled out again.

"Mark me? What the …?"

She couldn't think about that any more. Max felt the beginnings of a powerful orgasm take over her. And then Alec pushed her hair aside and licked an area at the base of her neck, continuing his deep thrusting.

Then he couldn't help it anymore. Feeling her muscles tighten around him, he bit down on her neck and Max's orgasm overwhelmed her as she screamed out. Her hand reached blindly behind her and held Alec's head to her. He used his hands on her waist to push her up and down on his cock until finally, he came too, spurting his seed and what felt like his entire being deep within her body. Where no other male would touch her beside himself for the rest of their natural lives.

Tasting blood, Alec licked the spot, cleaning the blood away as Max came down from her high. And he could smell it, the pheromones slowly dissipating. And with it, his pheromone induced haze from earlier clearing out the cobwebs in his head.

_Oh shit! _Alec thought as he raised his head slightly, looking at the huge hickey he just placed on her. Max, still breathing hard hadn't seemed to notice yet.

_Holy hell, I just marked Max. She's going to kick my ASS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note- No sex here, just a chapter to move the story forward and the feelings the characters are experiencing... hope I captured it well enough. Also, I absolutely hate Logan bashing, so I gave him a respectable "out" in this relationship with Max. When I watched the series, I found the character of Logan to be a noble guy trying to fight the good fight. He was raised in wealth, so I would think politeness and chivalry would be the way he would act in this situation. I dare you all to tell me I'm wrong. LOL! :)_**

* * *

><p><em>A week! A whole friggin' week she's been avoiding me!<em>

Alec pounded away at the punching bag in anger, putting every emotion he could channel into his taped fists as he punched hard at the inanimate object. He knew the other transgenics and transhumans were grateful that the punching bag was getting the fury and the blows instead of themselves.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Sweat poured down his body during the exertions. With no shirt on, his whole body glistened and caused the top of his sweat pants to have a wet ring around the waist. Memories of that night from a week ago assaulted him just as badly as he was assaulting the punching bag, making his anger level go higher as he recalled the outcome. _Punch_…kissing her smooth neck. _Kick_…sliding deeply into her, feeling her tight warmth surrounding him. _Elbow_ _jab_…her nails sending pleasure and pain throughout his body.

Then lastly, the primal urge rising to claim her as his and only his. He gave the bag a final blow with a sudden spin kick, knocking the bag down on the ground, then he kicked it again with a bare foot and bit back a curse when his bare toes hit the hard bag.

_Mother-fuckin'-son-of-a-BITCH! That hurt!_

Alec limped a bit when he heard a familiar jeer behind him. "Hey Princess, what did that punching bag ever do to you?"

Alec glared at Mole in anger, while Mole chomped his dead cigar with a sneer and shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me like that. It's the lady leader you're mad at, go take it out on her! Leave the poor, defenseless punching bag alone." He knew that Mole was one of the very few in TC that had no problem speaking his mind, so he simply grumbled at him.

"How about YOU leaving ME alone, Mole?" Alec mumbled as he picked up the punching bag and tried to hang it back up. Mole walked over and helped. Not that Alec couldn't do it himself, but with the two of them lifting the 100 pound bag, the job was completed swiftly.

As Alec turned away to grab a towel to wipe the sweat off his face and bare upper body, Mole relit his cigar as he continued, "I don't like seeing you like this. Queen Bitch has got you tied up in knots. Why don't you just fuck her and get it over with?" Then acting as if he was contemplating the idea, he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Oh wait! I forgot! You did!"

"Step away Mole before you say something you'll regret." Alec warned.

"Last time I checked, we're all stuck here together. And that means having to deal with your moon eyes half the time and your anger the rest. And then to top off this 'lovefest', Max is doing the same thing! It's making people jittery, and when I get jittery, I get trigger happy. Not a preferred combo for people around here, because we need all the mutants that we can keep."

"Then go work on some target practice and leave me the hell alone."

Mole huffed out some smoke, "Fine, you hopeless bastard. Just know that something's gotta give around here or I might be tempted to throw you and her into solitary together and let you both duke it out. Or fuck it out, whatever it is you kitty cats do. You won't come out until you're making kissy faces again."

He walked away muttering something about high and mighty X5s that he'd love to teach a lesson but Alec ignored him.

He walked over to his locker and pulled out the necessities he would need to take a shower, then headed toward the communal showers. It was a lot like how it was in Manticore, a large room with several shower heads with makeshift dividers between the stalls, but no doors to the stalls. Except there was no hot water here.

Cold showers were becoming the norm for him lately anyway.

He walked down the long hallway, gritting his teeth against the residual pain in his right foot, Mole's interruption, AND the fact that Max was treating him like he had the plague.

_Women! Geez! What the hell is the matter anyway? The mark will fade…eventually. It's not like I crippled her!_

Although he did notice the X5 males have kept a wide berth around Max now, thanks to THE mark that she was trying vainly to hide with turtlenecks or scarves when she was with Logan.

On the flipside though, he was getting MORE attention from the X5 females because Max had not marked him as of yet. He knew it was like a beacon that screamed Max rejected him and now he was a free man. There was practically a freakin' competition amongst the females. So, the few times he and Max have run into each other this week, it was usually while a female was coming on to him. And Max would turn away in disgust.

The timing couldn't have been worse if he was trying to get into Max's good graces.

However, if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was jealous of the attention he was receiving. To him, the whole situation was annoying, but he also didn't want to burn any bridges either. Who knew when he would need one of these females?

_Yeah 494, what exactly would you need them for? To scratch the itch you'd rather Max take care of? The woman that, deep down __you know,__ ruined you for any other woman?_

_For missions, I need them for missions and recon, not to warm my bed._

"Hey stud, need me to scrub your back?"

_Fuck!_ Alec cursed to himself as he spun around toward the voice. Not wanting to admit someone snuck up on him while his thoughts were centered on Max…yet again. Story of his fucking life! "Nina…" He gave her a slight nod, "Thanks, but no thanks. I got it covered."

Nina, X5-865, snickered from her hiding place in the shadows as she approached him. Alec did give her a quick once over. Being male, he wasn't dead and he still appreciated a nice female form. At one time, Nina probably would have been just the ticket. Tall, about five feet, ten inches, long blonde hair and legs that went on for miles, there was a time not too far in the distant past that Alec would have been flirting right back. Hell, he would have bet within the hour he would have been sleeping with her. He just really wasn't in the mood now. Besides, he preferred his women with darker hair and olive complexions and brown eyes and…

_You're describing Max you poor pitiful fuck!_

"C'mon 494…you need some stress relief, let me help." Nina sauntered up to him in the dark hallway, her skin tight clothes leaving no room for imagination as she leaned into his personal space. Ironically he realized she used the same line he used on Max their first night they... got together.

Was he really that corny?

Nina trailed a fingertip down the center of his chest slowly and lightly, making him flinch slightly in response. When the finger made the trek to his waistband, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. It just didn't feel right. Having another woman touch him now, in this manner. Yup…on a sigh, he realized Max had ruined him.

"No." He told her flatly, flinging her wrist away and steeling himself against her pout. "Not interested. There are plenty of other X5 males, go fuck one of them. I'm sure they'd be happy to receive your _attentions_."

He turned away, effectively rejecting her, but her quiet words made him pause.

"She'll never satisfy you 494. She's always too busy running this place. You will always be second place for her. Second in command, second place. She's just a _niner_ **playing** at being a leader when everyone here knows _you_ are the true leader, the true alpha. She rejected you 494, you need to choose someone else to be your mate and I, for one, am not giving up easily."

He spun back around, his words having more bite than he thought, "Well then let's make sure I'm very clear." His tone alone made her see he wasn't playing around, "She's in charge for a reason, I'm her second for a reason, we all work together as a unit, it's what makes her a good leader and I'm fine with that… and as for mate status…" He made sure he had Nina's full attention as he made eye contact, "I'd sooner make Mole my mate than a power hungry tramp like you any day of the week. So with that said, that mate will most certainly NOT be you. Now, fuck off before I decide to put you on latrine duty for insubordination."

She started backing away, but kept eye contact, licking the finger she used on him earlier, apparently tasting his sweat. She smiled seductively, "When you change your mind, you know where I am."

And she turned toward the same direction she came from, allowing Alec to release a pent up breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Nina was one of the bolder females. No one dared to say what she did to his face, but he knew everyone thought it. At least she was being honest, he could give her credit for that much.

* * *

><p>"Max, are you even listening to me?" Logan asked as he frowned at Max's blank stare. She blinked, shook her head free of whatever was on her mind and answered, "Sorry, just got a lot on my mind."<p>

"You're distracted a lot lately Max. What gives? You can still talk to me, you know."

She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "It's nothing. Now, about that food storage truck, what's their route again?"

Logan sighed, leaned back in his borrowed desk chair that TC let him use while he worked in Command and gave Max a pointed stare, "We got past that about ten minutes ago Max. You know the route. Forget this for a moment. Talk to me. What's going on?"

Her mind had been in a state of slight confusion lately. She still had some residual feelings for Logan, but at times she wondered if it was just some sense of loyalty that kept her with him.

And then there was Alec.

Alec, with his smart ass comebacks, who not only took everything she dished out, but gave back in equal measure. He had been by her side since they started their little community within Terminal City, the one person in her life that knew what she was going through and she could discuss anything with.

She looked down at Logan, realizing that he was hoping for more from her than what she could give. Especially with this virus that always threatened between them, where she constantly stressed out and made sure she was not within touching distance.

"I gotta go." Max suddenly stated, turning away from Logan. Logan stood quickly and grabbed her jacketed arm with a gloved hand, "Max, wait! What's wrong?"

"Logan…" she shook his hand off of her and sadly met his eyes, "I can't do this. We…" tears were beginning to pool in her eyes, but she sniffed and seemed to resolve herself to what she needed to do, "We're through Logan. There is just no way you and I can have any sense of being a couple as long as this virus still threatens us. And to be quite honest…" she placed her gloved hand on his cheek, some part of her hoping that a spark would come from it. But she felt nothing.

"Your life is threatened every time you come near me. Not only the virus, but just being in TC could make you sick. Being aligned with transgenics could get you killed. I care about your health more than I care about salvaging a relationship that never has nor will ever be there. We're good at being friends, at working together, but this… trying to be a couple isn't going to work. Truthfully it never did."

"Max." His gloved hand reached up to the one she had on his cheek. He took her fingers into his and squeezed, their gloves keeping him safe, "I will say I know it's unfair to you right now to ask you to wait for me. I'm getting closer and closer to finding a cure. But… you shouldn't put your life on hold." He barked out a small laugh and went on, "I knew this was coming, that one day this would happen, and I wondered what I'd do. Would I fight or give in? I admit, I don't like it. I don't like it at all that Manticore has, once again, found a way to come between us in the worst way. But you're right. We have to face facts that you and I just can't be together while the virus is still a threat. I'll always be there as a friend Max, I'll probably always be attracted to you, but you must live your life. I want you to be happy."

"Happy?" Max snorted in a very un-ladylike way as she wiped away a tear, "What's that like Logan? Hell if I know! My entire life I've been looking over my shoulder for some reason or another. First it was Manticore, then it was the Familiars, and now we have a bunch of haters spouting anti-transgenic propaganda on the news. My face is plastered everywhere as a transgenic, so I don't even bother lasering off my barcode anymore. I'm still looking over my shoulder."

"What about Alec?" Logan asked kindly and Max raised her eyebrows to her hairline in shock. Logan waved it away, "I already know Max. I'm a little hurt that you couldn't just be honest with me and tell me flat out that you and Alec have a sexual relationship. Since we can't…you know…" He waved a hand between them, "It's natural to seek out someone else. What are your feelings for him?" he queried, his voice curious but sad too.

Max thought about it for a few seconds and let out a sigh, simply coming clean. She shook her head derisively, "Confusion. That's at the top of the list. We started out as fuck buddies basically. But now…" she removed the scarf she had around her neck, unzipped her jacket and pulled the collar aside to show the purplish bite mark with teeth imprints that were still healing. It would take another two days at least. She knew it was due to the hormones that were created during the mating process, making injuries last twice as long as they normally would for the transgenic healing process to take place.

After all, mating marks were meant to last. "He marked me. It's a transgenic ownership thing where an alpha shows who his chosen mate is. The X5 males won't even look me in the eye anymore. But because I _didn't_ mark him that night, the females, the single ones at least, are all trying to seduce him away from me, thinking I've rejected his claim on me."

"Did you? Reject him I mean?" Logan asked, a slight bit of hope in his eyes. Not wanting to confuse him, Max shook her head, "Not really… I just don't know what I feel. He's always been this smart alec sidekick, you know? The guy that slept through half the women of Seattle when he first got out of Manticore. And now he's slept with me too. And I can't help but wonder if I'm really just another notch on his bedpost. So I don't allow my heart to get involved… not like us."

"Max… as much as I wanted it to be different… you and I are just two completely different people with completely different backgrounds. From the first moment I met you, you had me spell bound. And if Alec is honest with himself, I'm sure it's the same for him or for any man that crosses your path. I don't think you really realize just how beautiful you really are. But I would bet everything I own that Alec does, and it's probably why you're wearing teeth marks on your neck now."

It was something Logan wasn't fond of seeing now, feeling a bit less of a man because Alec not only marked her, but it showed the males around that she was his. All that was left was for her to do the same thing. Then it would show everyone that each was marked, each was taken by the other. It hurt him, but deep down, he knew that it was symbolic. Like human-to-human ring symbolic. He could respect that, but he didn't have to like it. "You need to go find out Max, one way or another, how he really feels." Logan grabbed his coat and shrugged into it, "And I need to get out of here before I see something that will ultimately break my heart all over again." Once his coat was on, he chucked her under the chin with gloved fingers, "Good luck Max… and I'll be just a phone call away if you need to discuss the male point of view and why the hell do men do that?"

Max gave him a watery, shaky smile, "Thank you Logan for…everything."

"Any time." Then he winked at her and murmured, "Gotta blaze." And he walked away. Max watched him leave, watched as one of the guards escorted him to the sewer tunnel so he could get back to his home without running into the transgenic haters outside the gates. Before he climbed down the sewer tunnel, he looked back up at Max, gave her a small nod and disappeared into the sewer tunnel.

As far as break ups went, that probably would have been the easiest one experienced, but it still left behind a sadness she hated feeling. She never wanted to hurt Logan, but he was right. She needed to live her own life without worrying about what he thought every two seconds of every day. When it came to him, she constantly worried. The virus, or what he thought, or any other hundred and one things she thought about on a constant basis.

Then she turned and headed toward Alec's apartment. They do need to talk. She just hoped he would listen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alec?" Max knocked on his apartment door, trying to respect his privacy, which she knew she hadn't done in the past. Ever! It was time to change that.

"Go 'way!" Alec grouched from somewhere within. Max frowned… he sounded… drunk! She had a bad feeling she was the reason for his current state, a very bad feeling.

"Alec, we need to talk, open up." She demanded and knocked again.

"No you don't. You jush wanna fuck wid me. Lit-er-ally as well as fig… figur… aw hell, ya know whad I mean!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, tilted her head to one side and tapped her foot, "You're drunk!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock! Now go ruin someone elshe's life!"

"Oh Alec…" Max's eyes tear up, as she reached out to the door caressing the wood, her guilt over how she had treated him mounting with each passing second. Her voice wavered, "I didn't mean to."

Suddenly she heard the click of locks and the door flew open. An angry Alec stood on the other side. A disheveled, not-quite-steady-on-his-feet Alec that pointed his finger at her.

"I'm shick of this Max! When it comes to YOU I can't do it, I can't jush be the bonk buddy…" He shook his head and closed his reddened eyes, "I marked you… and now you can't even look at me!"

"I'm looking at you now." Max answered timidly, which wasn't her usual way. Had he been sober, he would have seen the guilt and sadness on her face. Alec must have gotten into Mole's brew again, but this seemed ten times worse than the first time they drank together. She hesitantly stepped toward him and asked, "Alec? How much have you had to drink?"

"Not near enough!" He blinked and pointed to the left of her, then the right of her and muttered "Damn! I'm seeing three of you…" He blinked, shook his head and then pointed directly at her, apparently seeing only one of her now. "You're in my thoughts all the time…which is really sad. 'cause I know you HATE me! You were alwaysh making that abundantly clear…yet I kept coming back for more abushe. Apparently I'm some kind of sadisht!"

"A what?" Max asked in confusion.

"A sadisht…" Irritatingly, he waved his hands, "Glutton for punish-ment"

She shook her head sadly. She never dreamed her past words would hurt him so badly. Now she was angry at herself for her words. Words that she never really meant. She had to make him see how sorry she was. His hurt and anger was outlined in every inch of his body language as she reached out to him, "I don't hate you Alec. Please believe me. I could _never_ hate you."

Lost in her own guilt, she didn't see the sudden move as he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her across the hall from his front door, slamming her into the wall as he stood over her, breathing heavily.

Max couldn't believe it, what started out as harmless game playing and sexual fun had taken a serious turn. Alec, the guy that had a different girl every week, never got this bent out of shape over a woman. Max couldn't dare to hope that this was because he really loved her. She wasn't even sure if he knew what love really was. Hell! A part of her didn't think _she _knew what love really was. He didn't let himself get close to a woman since Rachel. And she never allowed Logan to get too close to her.

He leaned in toward her, his hands keeping her upper arms pinned to the wall. His mouth hovering over hers, his hot breath was tainted with Mole's brew, but she actually didn't mind as it washed over her, luring her to him. His own scent filling her senses as did the feel of him dominating her body. Just as he had done that night, making her feel like she found her other half, making her feel complete.

She finally realized why she had been so confused, he brought her the other half of her soul and she had been too scared to see it. She felt his breath trace over her cheeks, nose, chin and finally her lips as he inhaled as deeply as she exhaled, relishing the scent she provided him with. Brushing his nose against her face he implored, "Max… do you feel ANYTHING between us? Or am I in this alone?"

And she knew instinctively that for the second time tonight, she had to come clean.

Her heart beat rapidly behind her chest in fear, her heavy breathing matched his, but she knew she had to be honest, "I do feel something Alec… but I don't know if it's love…" At this admission, he let go of her arms but raised both hands flat on the wall on either side of her head as he leaned in a little more. He didn't want to let her run from him…again.

"You're in denial Max if you think for a moment that there's nothing between us… but if all I'm going to get from you is a fuck once in a while, fine!" The anger and hurt were clear in his words, words that were becoming clearer very rapidly, but before she could respond, he acted.

He brought a hand straight down to her core and pressed hard on her jean covered crotch. She closed her eyes as her head fell back against the wall.

He lowered his mouth to her cheek, then toward her ear as he rubbed her again, and again between her legs. She opened her eyes and was shocked that he was watching her reactions with determination… the alcohol was already metabolizing from his system.

He whispered in a tortured voice, "I'm willing to bet that if I check under your panties that you will feel like melted butter right…here." He stopped the friction and simply cupped her, making her moan.

"Alec?" she had to grab his shoulders or fall on the floor in a heap, "What do you want from me?"

He began to unbutton and unzip her jeans before pushing his fingers inside, finding how wet she truly was for him.

"That depends on you Max. Do you just want a casual-meaningless fuck, like we originally agreed? Or… for me to make love to you? As people in love with one another would do?"

His fingers slid gently this time over her folds. She bit her lip and whimpered, feelings rushing through her in waves as he finger fucked her, pressing one finger within to find the spongy area inside and play with the bundle of nerves. As she moaned, he increased the torture.

When she moaned because of what he was doing to her, he groaned in response, his final plea placed his heart out in the open for her to see, or to break. "Let me make love to you Max. Let me show you with the only thing I have what you really mean to me."

His mouth still hovered a couple of millimeters from hers as he continued to lightly stroke her core, increasing her arousal, his mouth tempting her. She brought her lips up to his and she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

It was all the incentive he needed as his mouth suddenly took hers, taking her breath away. Their tongues dueled as he increased the pressure within her wet heat between her legs, he slowly lifted his head, kissing her a little slower, a little longer, a little gentler as she ground into his hand and panted, trying to gain more friction.

And right at a critical moment he removed his hand, causing Max to let out a frustrated moan.

"Damn you!" Max answered heatedly. She went to smack him in the shoulder for stopping when he grabbed the offending hand, pulled it over his head, then bent down and picked her up, carrying her into the apartment by slinging over his shoulder. He slammed the door closed with his foot. He didn't answer until he placed her on her feet in his bedroom. He smirked. The modernized caveman at work. No head bonking required.

His visage was pure sin as he shook his head at her. "Oh no darlin'. Damn YOU for putting me through hell this past week." He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, his hair sticking out everywhere as his eyes glittered dangerously. There was anger and passion written in those hazel green orbs. "Damn YOU for loving someone else when there is a man that practically worships the ground you walk on standing right in front of you!"

She placed a finger over his mouth, his brow furrowed in confusion and she smiled at him. "I broke up with Logan."

"Wha..?" Alec removed her finger and asked seriously, "Will you run that by me again?"

"I broke up with Logan… or actually it was mutual. And I don't know how I feel about you Alec, but… I'm willing to try. I mean… I don't know a thing about love okay? All I know is you complete me… when we're together… I swear I've never felt like I do when I'm with you.I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I'm with you."

Her words touched him. He reached out and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "That's all I ask… give it a chance. Give ME a chance. No one's perfect babe. Look at me. Manticore born and raised. I don't know a damn thing about how to be in a relationship. All I know is, I want to do it. And I want to do it with you."

She placed her hand on his bare chest, over his heart. Tears began to flow as she asked, "What if I hurt you? I couldn't bear to do that again Alec. I've hurt you so much already. I don't deserve you."

He placed his hand over hers, allowing her to feel the steady beat under her palm, "Feel this? I know this is going to sound corny, but it really does beat for you. Knowing that you're giving me this shot Max means more to me than you can possibly know. And by the way…" he stepped closer to her, but keeping her hand on his heart, he leered down at her, "I don't break as easily as you think baby. Even Manticore couldn't break me totally. And if memory serves me correctly, with everything I've put you through in the past two years since we met at Manticore, I don't deserve you either. So we come to the conclusion that we are actually made for each other, don't you think? Even Manticore thought so. And guess what? Mole's brew is about out of my system already. I'm thinking clearer, seeing clearer, and I see you in front of me still clothed. Get your damn clothes off, before I tear them off."

She leaned up and kissed him in response, he responded in kind, taking a few moments to relish in just the provocative act of kissing and being kissed. His hands glided down her ribcage to her tiny waist. He realized he could pretty much span her waist with his hands as they made their way under her tank top, caressing the skin beneath.

"Off!" Alec growled against her lips, indicating her top with a tug at the hem. She broke the kiss long enough lean back, cross her arms in front of her and lift her top over her head, tossing it in the floor, then her lips met his again like they were two magnets drawn toward each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him while toeing off her shoes. Her bare braless breasts pressed against his hard chest as his arms came around her.

Holding her to him, he leaned her slightly backward as his lips trailed down her neck to the bite mark he left on her a week ago. He licked at the healing bruise.

"Fair warning Max… I intend to do it again tonight. A new mark to replace the old. When you come, I will mark you again." He lifted his head and stared down into her eyes, "I want it all Max."

Doubt passed over his eyes again as she reached up to caress his cheek, realizing that she found the spark she was looking for in the touch. He nuzzled against her hand, turned and kissed the palm as she gave him a full wattage sexy smile that melted his insides.

"As far as I'm concerned, we are a couple Alec, as of right now. And this means, I get to mark you too right?"

"Damn straight sweetheart, and I'll wear it proudly."

Her jeans were still loosened so she pushed them down with a slight wiggle of hips, removing her panties with them as they pooled at her ankles and she kicked them away from her. Again, Alec almost swallowed his tongue at the sight of her body.

"You are so amazing Max." Alec stated reverently, his hands coming out again to caress her body in a slow, languorous stroke starting from her hip and leaving a trail of heat as they travelled up to the sides of her breasts. Then he stroked back down again to her hips.

"You're not so bad yourself… Pretty Boy." She grinned as she grabbed the waistband of his jeans in both hands and pulled him with her as she led him toward the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed where she was facing his zipper. Then she peered up at him with a shit eating grin.

Alec knew he would die happy if he kept this moment within the photo diary of his mind for the rest of his life.

"How about another game?" she asked.

Alec raised a brow doubtfully, "Seriously? NOW?"

"Well… I always wanted to try to take off your clothes using only my mouth."

"Really? Always you say? How long really have you been thinking about that?"

She shrugged and answered, "Um, about a week."

He barked out a laugh, "Oh is that all? Well… who am I to deny a lady her pleasure?"

"You got that right… but first… to pay back from earlier…"

She leaned forward and softly kissed him at the belly button, causing his abs muscles to clench in ticklish response.

"Um… babe, my clothes are a little further south."

She breathed out a hot breath and licked and nibbled at the area above his waistband. His fingers speared into her hair to hold him steady.

"I love the way you smell… right here. Someone should bottle that smell for me."

_Wow, that was deep!_ Alec thought to himself. No one had ever told him that before and it turned him on like nothing ever could have as she worked her way down to the button. Using her tongue and teeth, she met Alec's eyes as she worked loose the button from the hole. Then using her teeth again, she worked down the zipper. Finding he did go commando underneath was a real treat for her as she used her nose to nuzzle within and lick the head of his cock.

Alec groaned and his fingers clenched on her scalp. Realizing he may be hurting her, he loosened his grip as she just continued to lick at the engorged head. His jeans pretty much just fell to the floor now, weighted down by his cell phone, keys and wallet. It clunked as it hit the floor but neither cared as she used one hand to caress his ball sac while letting her mouth make love to his dick.

He allowed her to have her way with him… for a while. She took it slowly, the way she knew he preferred. And then she finally engulfed his entire member slowly, causing him to hiss out a breath at how exquisite it felt.

"Max… stop. Too much more of that and it will be over too soon."

He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside. Her disappointment turned into mischief when he laid her on her back and he followed the move, climbing onto the bed above her. He kissed her again on the mouth and kept himself away from her otherwise, propping himself on his hands and knees. He remembered how she liked to be kissed and he took the time to enjoy doing only that, stoking her fire a little brighter.

"Maxie…" he breathed against her mouth, and worked his way down to her neck again, "I want to make this last as long as I can… let me have you… let me love you."

His mouth had trailed down to her breast before she could respond. He began to lick at the puckered nipple first with long strokes, then took the bud between his teeth, nipping gently, before finally sucking it hard into his mouth.

Max groaned and grabbed his head, holding it to her as she squirmed underneath him. His hand came up to play with the other breast at the same time, doubling her pleasure. Then he switched places, using his mouth on the other breast while using his hand on the one he just abandoned.

"You still smell like strawberries Max…if I could get you a whole vat of that lotion I'd do it. Now that, mixed with your arousal, is probably the best smell ever to me." Not to mention that having her scent on him would cause the gaggle of females to leave him alone. It just gets so annoying.

He trailed his lips down, following a trail that led to her belly button. He bit it gently watching her reaction as his tongue dipped into her belly button. She moaned again, holding onto his head for dear life and pulling his hair, trying to push him further down her body but he wasn't going to let her have her way for the moment.

"You're right Maxie… I guess this spot on a person is the best place to gather scents… because I find you smell best right about here as well."

His tongue slithered down just a little further, but nowhere near where she wanted. He finally grabbed her wrists, removed her hands from his hair and pinned them on the bed, one on each side of her hips.

"Alec!" she cried out suddenly when he gave a test lick to her center. Her hips came up in reaction, causing a cocky smile on his face and a murderous look on hers. "Stop teasing me damn it!"

He propped his chin on her pubic bone and smirked in his usual way, "You know if you calm down and enjoy the ride a little more, you might find you actually LIKE it slow."

"Not likely!" she retorted as she squeezed her thighs around his head and flipped them to where she was on top, almost sitting on his face.

"Now THIS, is promising!" Max chuckled as she lowered herself down over his mouth and nose, ground herself on him playfully and lifted back up. "Now exactly how long can YOU hold your breath, huh 494?"

"Wanna try me?" Alec lifted his head, licked her center, causing her breath to hitch. He absolutely loved that sound, especially when he was the cause of it. "Let's see… how many licks does it take to get Maxie to come, hm? One…" he licked her again, slower this time and holding onto her thighs to keep her in place. "Two… three…"

Breathlessly, she moved against him, "It won't take much… with what you did in the hallway… and this… mmmmm."

Then he flipped her while she was distracted. She found herself face first in the pillow, he pinned one of her arms behind her back, his weight keeping her pinned in place. She felt his erection against the cleft of her ass, making her squirm.

"Naughty Maxie… tsk tsk, what am I going to do with you?" He trailed open mouth kisses up her spine, biting once in a while but not too hard.

At least… not yet!

"So… you want to come, right? You REALLY want to get off don't ya?"

"No shit Sherlock!" she snickered when his teeth nibbled an area on her ticklish side.

"Throwing my words back at me now? Oh you're going to pay for that."

He tickled her with his free hand on her ribs. She screeched and laughed as she struggled underneath him, trying to get out of his hold. Grinning like a fool, he stopped, letting her catch her breath, "Now what happened to the obedient little concubine that wanted to please her master?"

"I don't see anyone in here fitting that description!" And she suddenly shrieked again when he began tickling her again, hard. They were both laughing like little kids.

"Maxie! May I remind you that you came UP with the idea!"

"That was LAST WEEK! Ha ha ha ha!"

"And I want her back… the concubine I've just recently acquired for my harem… she has to learn obedience or she gets tickled to death. Do I need to get the restraints Maxie?"

He stopped the torture, waiting for her answer. He waggled his fingers above her in a threat when she didn't answer right away.

"Okay! Okay! No need for restraints, I'll do whatever you want. Just… stop… tickling me!"

He pouted, "But it's FUN!"

He waggled his fingers above her again, "Handy little torture device, the Tickle Monster… I get anything I want with it!"

Still giggling, she shook her head in the pillow, "Tickle Monster? That's so lame Alec."

"Lame? Did you just call me LAME?" Alec tickled her again, causing her to shriek again and try to fight him, but he held her down. Laughing almost as hard she is, he demanded, "Take it back Maxie! Or so help me, I'll never let up! The Tickle Monster is cool, NOT lame! Say it!"

"OKAY, okay, okay!" Alec stopped tickling her and waited while she giggled and tried to catch her breath, "You're not lame… you're a stud, you get me off when no one else can, you're cool, not lame…" She lifted her head to try to look over her shoulder at him, a huge smile on her face, "But if you want to be inside me at all, you better put the Tickle Monster away."

He shifted his hips where his cock rubbed through her wet slit, bumping her clit causing her breath to catch. He rubbed over it, back and forth slowly.

"Guess what Maxie…" he breathed into her ear and bit her earlobe, "I can have you anyway and there's not a damn thing you can do about it now. I got you right where I want you where I can have my wicked way with you."

The tickling from earlier released a little pent up frustration but now he was building it back up again. She ground against his hardness when she could, then he withdrew and replaced his cock with his hand, his fingers rubbing against her clit in a delicious rhythm.

Max buried her head in the pillow, groaning, "Oh God yes, don't stop, please don't stop."

"Begging… yeah, I like that too." He rubbed against her a little harder, her wetness plus the friction and the fact that he held her immobile, all causing her to go insane with desire. He kept up the torture, bringing her back to the pinnacle again. When he saw that critical moment when she was about to come, he stopped again and placed the head of his cock at her entrance. She began to struggle, feeling the tightness within her, dying to get relief from it.

"Alec?" Max whimpered into her pillow and she tried to shift and get him inside her, but he held all of the control.

His hot breath was by her ear, "Wait for it…trust me Maxie, it will be worth it. All it will take is one… hard… stroke. When I finally take you this time, I will mark you again and it will be the best damn orgasm of your life." He licked the shell of her ear as she moaned into the pillow. She wiggled her ass to try and get him inside her but he waited. He had now moved her hands where he had them pinned on the bed on each side of her head. She was going crazy, her body dying to come, the pleasure/pain of Alec making her wait absolute torture. She was right on the precipice of something huge, as she nearly sobbed.

"Alec? I need you… please?"

With him just placed at her entrance and not taking her yet, the pleasure/pain within was growing tight with want. He quickly moved the hair off her shoulder and brought his hand back to the wrist he released, keeping her held down. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, causing her to expose her neck where the last bite mark was laid out before him.

"Maybe now you realize the torture I've gone through this past week without you… but since you did come back to me, I'll let you come… right… NOW!"

One hard thrust and he was inside her, she cried out as the orgasm she had been dying for was finally beginning to wash over her. He bit hard on her shoulder, creating a new mark as he drove his hips hard and fast, creating a mind blowing, sensational rhythm for them both, but he gritted his teeth into her neck to keep from coming with her. He briefly tasted the copper of her blood before licking the wound clean.

And he had been right. It was incredible. She didn't think she ever felt anything like this in her life as she cried out, screaming in welcome relief as her body truly detonated wave after wave of bliss every time he thrust into her again. Her orgasm seemed like a never ending explosion of sensation, and he hadn't even come inside of her yet. She didn't feel that familiar feel of gratifying, smoldering heat that spoke of him coming with her. And she wanted to feel him come. She wanted to share what she felt, to take him to this blissful, heavenly place that he sent her, but most of all she wanted to give back all of what she had been denying him.

That is, after she recovered!

Alec slowed down his strokes now, allowing her to recuperate but steadily building her back up again. They had rolled to their sides, with him behind her as he stroked her body or squeezed her breasts, enjoying having the woman of his dreams in his arms for keeps. No excuses this time just the two of them, the way, perhaps as it was always meant to be.

So as far as he was concerned, he could take all the time in the world with her, enjoying the feeling of the wetness sliding along his length from moving inside her more leisurely than before.

Max looked over her shoulder, meeting his eyes, grinning like a fool, "That was fantastic."

Alec huffed out a small chuckle, "Thank you, I found it quite invigorating myself, however…" he slid all the way inside her and held himself there, "It is your turn to mark me. And holding back my own orgasm is beginning to hurt… but in the best way of course."

"Oh poor baby!" Max crooned as she kissed him and squeezed her vaginal muscles, making him groan out an expletive against her mouth.

"Fuck! Maxie? I need you…" he admitted, somewhat surprising himself with how vulnerable he presents himself to her, something he didn't do with any other woman. But he knew inwardly with Max, it was different. He was taking a gamble with his heart, but he truly believed now that it was totally worth it.

Max carefully removed him out of her, then rolled him to his back, climbing lethargically on top of him. That last orgasm caused her muscles and bones to feel like goo. But she definitely wanted to finish this, she wanted him marked as hers, and she wanted him to feel what she felt.

She worked him back inside her again and began to move, gyrating her hips in the move she knew he liked.

The look on Alec's face was almost enough to get her off again, his mouth parted, his eyes closed as he lifted his hips to thrust within as she rode him. Feeling a little more rested, she began to increase the pace, causing Alec to increase his with her as she rode him fiercely home.

"Damn Alec, I love the way you look right now… all hot and bothered over little ol' me. It's such a turn on."

He opened his eyes and met hers, his hazel green eyes flashing like an all consuming fire, all of it aimed at her, his mate, "Doesn't take much Maxie, just walk into a room and it starts…I get hot and bothered right then." He held her hips in his hands and thrust up, angling himself deeper, feeling the need to go deeper, planting himself as far inside of her hot sheath as possible, the compulsive need unwilling to be completely sated until he had her, until she was his and he was hers. "And it doesn't stop until I come inside you…" he grunted in need as he thrust up again, "And before long it starts all over again…" he thrust up again, making a point, "Then the process starts all over again, never ending with you." He promised, gritting his teeth, feeling himself heading toward that point of no return. "Now I intend to spend this entire night fucking your brains out, but first…" He arched his neck for indication, "I'm about to come, and I want your mark. I need you Maxie. I need you to mark me."

She bent to kiss and lick his neck. He grabbed hold of her hips in both hands and began thrusting up in earnest, causing her to detonate again very quickly.

Max moaned at the contact, "Oh God, yes…" She felt him thrust hard into her, "Yes!…" Another groan, another hard thrust, "Come for me baby…" Keeping his hands at her hips, he moved her in as fast a rhythm as he was thrusting up, and Max was simply enjoying the ride now. She whimpered, "Yes, yes, yes, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Max whispered the litany into his ear and she could feel him within her widening a bit within, signaling he about to come apart. She already knew the feeling would be enough to bring her to completion again with him, taking her into ecstasy yet again.

Losing himself in the moment , with his hands on her hips he began grinding her into his deep thrusts, wanting her to forever remember it as he knew he would.

And just as his rhythm began to stutter, as the fluid began to rise through his length, she bit hard on the area where his neck met his shoulder, tasting blood. The taste, along with him slamming himself up into her, reaching a spot even deeper than before, she felt herself come and screamed into his neck.

"Arghhh!" Alec threw his head back, his head hitting the pillow with a loud thud when it happened, feeling her pulse around him again as he emptied himself within her. The overwhelming feeling of relief mixed with pain was probably the greatest moment of his life. It was something he knew he'd never forget. He held on tightly to her orgasmic, quaking form, as his body thrust up, continuing to spill his seed within his mate, clinging to the woman of his dreams as they ultimately became one. He didn't think he had ever come this hard or this long in his entire life.

Once Alec finally settled down, Max began licking the wound clean like he had done her earlier, feeling rather proud of the humongous hickey he was now sporting.

He was well and truly marked…he was hers.

They rolled onto their sides, facing each other, both out of breath from the overwhelming experience, enjoying a moment of post-coital bliss. Alec smirked at her knowingly and reached up to tuck a strand of Max's hair behind her ear in a loving gesture.

"You're amazing Max… and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"Thank you…" She gave him a playful push on the shoulder, "However I gotta say you're the stud tonight. I have honestly never had it that good."

Uncharacteristically shy under her praise, his eyes lowered a moment and then met hers very seriously, "Max… I hate to bring this up… but this is twice we've done this without a condom. I mean… you do realize the possibility of…"

She placed a finger over his mouth again to shut him up, smiled and answered, "Later Stud… we'll get to that later. Whatever happens we're in it together, 'kay?"

He couldn't have loved her more than he did at this moment when he nodded his head in agreement. She lowered her finger, then kissed him and whispered, "Now… get in a little nap. You said you'd fuck my brains out tonight and I intend to make sure you keep your word."


	7. Chapter 7

Max felt like she was about ready to leave her office, quite a bit earlier than she'd planned. With all the stacks of paperwork in front of her that she had been poring over all day, she really needed the break. She stood up, restless beyond measure as she paced her small office and then rolled her eyes at her own eagerness. Alec was setting up a brand new game for them to play, but she didn't want to catch him off-guard and come home too early.

Over the last three months, their relationship had taken a more serious turn. They were now mated… technically. And she only said "technically" for two reasons. The first being that she had to renew Alec's bite mark often; around 3 times a week since she didn't mark him during her heat. Apparently it was more permanent when done then, but even those marks would fade if she rejected the choice of mate, so he had to renew hers too.

The second reason was that surprisingly, she hadn't gotten pregnant during her last heat cycle. Of course, it was only a 90% likelihood that she would, but they thought it might have been because she hadn't properly accepted him as her mate at the time. It was possible that Sandeman had created that fail-safe, but they really didn't know for sure. Luckily, she and Alec had fallen in that negative 10% this time around. And that was likely a good thing as she didn't think they were truly ready for kids just yet. They were still working out their relationship.

So for now, they'd have to wait until her next cycle to make it official. It would be the first heat EVER that she couldn't wait for…and it was all due to him.

Checking her pager for the time, she found she still had half an hour to kill. She grinned to herself because she knew what idea Alec was playing on tonight, but wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off. She thought back one night to one of their late night after sex talks.

* * *

><p><em>Both naked and completed sated, she snuggled against Alec with her head on his shoulder, drawing little curlicues on his chest with her fingers. Her mind wandering as his hand stroked lovingly up and down her back with his own fingers.<em>

_Alec's deep, sleepy timbre declared, "Damn Maxie, who would've known you really had a kinky side."_

"_Is that a problem?" she asked playfully as she continued drawing with her fingers on his chest._

"_Hell no. I find it hot. I just… don't want to accidentally hurt you."_

_She turned on her side, raised up off of Alec and propped her chin up on one hand instead, her elbow on the pillow as she met his eyes, "Do you really think I'm that delicate?" _

_He shook his head and smirked, "Delicate is never a word that I would use to describe you Max."_

"_Good…" she smiled lovingly back at him, allowing her fingers to now trace his lower lip. He caught the tip of one finger in his teeth, grinned around it and then gave it a lick and suck, making her breath catch._

"_You are so easy." Alec brushed her hair aside in a sweet caress, and when he noted her raised eyebrow he clarified, "But that's a good thing… as long as it's ME you're easy with."_

_They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until he noticed the wheels turning in her head. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked._

"_I'm just curious about something." She continued tracing curlicues on his chest, a little hesitant and not meeting his eyes anymore, a little bit of shyness that he wasn't used to seeing. And so very unlike her. _

_He loved this view, seeing her beautiful face, her lowered lashes, and her breasts peeking out above the sheets. She could have been posing for a high fashioned magazine cover somewhere and yet, here she was with him. Still stroking her back and hip, he responded, "You can ask me anything Max. I hope you know that."_

_Gathering her courage, she asked, "Back at Manticore, when you were given the order to be my breeding partner. What exactly did Renfro tell you to do in regards to me?" She raised her eyes to meet his in order to gauge his reaction. His eyebrows shot up at her question, so she knew what it probably was, she just wanted to hear him say it._

"_Um… I believe her exact words to me were, that you would give me a problem with the orders and to do whatever was needed to get you to comply… including the use of force if necessary."_

_She could tell this made him a little uncomfortable so she reached up and stroked his jaw lovingly, showing him her acceptance of the situation and laying no blame, "But you didn't, Alec. Why?"_

_He reached out and played with her hair, curling an end around his finger, staring at the dark tresses as if it held the meaning of life within them. "I think I cared for you even then Max. I knew about all of the torture tactics and re-indoc they'd put you through already… and I just couldn't add that kind of humiliation on top of everything else. The last thing you needed was to be raped by some guy with Ben's face. And yes, I already knew 493, or Ben, was my clone by then, or I was his, whatever. Renfro had it in her head that seeing my face might make you like me more." He gave a small grimace in remembrance. "Plus, they were trying to use me to make you more compliant. And I'd always had an issue with Manticore using me like that."_

_He sighed and dropped his hand away from her hair and met her eyes. "So honestly? I think it was a form of rebellion of my own. And I was so used to telling them what they wanted to hear that when we had to report to Renfro the next day, I just automatically lied to cover both our asses. To buy us a little more time." He smirked a little and shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe for you to get to know me a little better."_

_Max nodded her acceptance of this, and glanced back down at his chest again to draw her curlicues. Again, he sensed the hesitancy and shyness within her. What on earth would make her so reserved? It was beginning to pique his curiosity. _

_Shyly, she asked, "What if I told you… that I want us to re-enact that day in a different way? Where you actually carried out the orders you were given?"_

_This time Alec used a finger to lift her chin to make her meet his eyes. "Let me get this straight… you want me to… 'rape' you? Did I understand that correctly?"_

"_Well, yes and no. It IS actually consensual now if you think about it. And you have to know after what we did tonight that I really enjoy your dominance…" She held up the handcuffs that were still between them on the bed as an example, then reached over him to place them on their makeshift bedside table. She met his eyes again, "The best way I can explain it… I'm in charge all day, making decisions that affect the entire unit, so I have a lot on my shoulders and a lot depends on me. But with us, here, in the bedroom? I like to let go of that control once in a while. Having someone else dominate me… it's a real turn on. And I trust you Alec. I know you're not going to really hurt me."_

"_Man, that book you got sure gave you some ideas huh?" He glanced down at the floor where the paperback "Fifty Shades of Grey" had been thrown aside earlier. The book was old and well-worn and he wasn't sure where Max had gotten it, but she'd found the whole idea of submitting to a dominant exciting._

_And now she'd thought of a new scenario for them to try._

_He took her hand in his, interlacing his fingers with hers and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He swallowed a little nervously, "Max, I really don't know if I could do something like that."_

_Her heart went out to this man. Her man. The man that totally rocked her world on a nightly basis. But the worry in his eyes pulled her heartstrings. She bit her lip as she thought about it for a moment. "We could put all sorts of safeguards in place to protect me if that'd help you feel more comfortable about it. You know how this time I used the word 'Manticore' as my safe word… well we'd need to come up with something different if we're going to pretend we're back at Manticore again. Maybe we could just stick with what was in the book. Say 'red' for stop or 'yellow' for slow down or caution… otherwise you could do whatever you want and let go. I'd let you know with the safe-words what I can handle. And as you know, I can take a lot more abuse than most."_

_Alec thought about it. The idea of dominating Max appealed to the alpha male within him that wanted to show his female who was in charge. But rape?_

_As if reading his mind, she reiterated, "It wouldn't really be rape Alec. Not when I actually WANT you to play that rough with me. So just… think about it, okay? It doesn't have to be right now." Seeing the different emotions going across his face she added, "Look… If you're really not comfortable with it, I'll never ask again. Just give it some thought is all I'm asking. No harm in thinking about it."_

* * *

><p>They'd ended up discussing it openly for about a week before Alec had decided he was comfortable enough to do it. He'd put a ton of safeguards in place, and had made her swear that if he got too rough she'd use the safe words immediately or else he wouldn't agree. Then he'd finally told her to leave all the planning to him and they'd set up tonight as the night.<p>

Checking her pager again, she was relieved to see that she could leave now. In complete anticipation at what was to come, she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door toward their shared apartment.

But when she arrived home, almost breathless with excitement, she was chagrined to discover that Alec wasn't even there.

_Maybe something came up on his way here… _she thought to herself as she headed for the bedroom. On the way she stopped dead in the living room as she realized a majority of the bedroom furniture was there. The bureau, the nightstand… she poked her head inside the bedroom and saw that the bed was made with a set of plain cotton sheets, one blanket, and a pillow… and then found her former Manticore standard-issue uniform laid out on the bed with a note.

_He made our bedroom look just like my cell back at Manticore!_ Walking in, she picked up the note and read:

_I found this in your duffel. I took it to the communal laundry and ran it through the dryer to get the wrinkles out. Manticore would never stand to have wrinkles in our clothing._

_We will run through the same dialogue from that day until the kick in the stomach. You won't be getting away with that tonight._

_Go shower and put this on. Wait for me in your "cell". Don't take too long! _

_A_

Grinning, she realized Alec was just giving her time to get ready for him. Almost giggling, she grabbed up the clothes and had to stop at the bureau in the living room to grab some standard cotton underwear like they were forced to wear at Manticore, as well as socks. She knew she needed to keep it authentic.

Taking the quickest shower on record, she quickly dried off and donned the clothing. She put on the black sports bra and underwear first, then her gray t shirt. Her pants were next and she hastily tucked her shirt in before pulling on her black socks. Realizing she was missing something, she went back out to the bureau and rummaged through the drawers until she found her old black belt, running it through the loops and fastening it.

It was a good thing she'd shaved her legs and underarms last night, because she knew what would happen tonight to some degree and wanted to save time. She stuffed her feet back into her boots, the same ones she'd worn today, and incidentally the same ones that Manticore had issued to her. After tying the laces, she paced the length of the bedroom that was now mostly free of furniture. Only the bed remained.

_Bless him, he put a lot of thought into this. For me! How sweet is that? _

She heard the front door open in the living room and quickly sat down on the bed, just like that day in Manticore, butterflies tickling her stomach. She waited as she heard his footsteps come to the door and open it. And there he stood in his own Manticore uniform, carefully kicking the door closed behind him and placing his hands behind his back just like that day.

"Ben?" she asked in fake surprise.

Alec raised a brow in confusion, "What?"

Max sighed sadly, "You look like someone I used to know."

He paced a little, hands still clasped behind him while looking at everything in the room but her. "Well, my designation's 494."

She watched him in the same wary fashion she did back then, "His was 493. You must be twinned."

He met her eyes then and nodded, just the barest movement of his head and gave a slight sneer, "493...Your fellow traitor. Went psycho." He added with sarcasm.

Max stood up angrily and demanded, "What do _you_ know about it?"

He quirked a brow and towered over her, "I know that because of him I had to spend six months in psy-ops. They wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic. Looks like ten years in the world finally got to him."

She gestured around her angrily, "It was _this place_ that got to him."

He shrugged, pretending to be bored already. "Whatever. Well, let's get this over with, huh?" He peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the bed while Max pretended anger and confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Just like back then, he kept his tone soldierly and business-like, "We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner."

"My what?" Max asked in pseudo-shock.

Alec pretended to roll his eyes and sighed, "We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant."

"That's sick!" She scrunched her face in a parody of her patented disgusted look.

Again towering over her, he said the words he did back then, trying to pretend he meant them, "It's your own fault. If you and your friends hadn't blown up the DNA database, they'd still be whipping up embryos and putting them into surrogates. Take off your clothes." He ordered.

"Get out of my cell!" she demanded, although the anticipation of what was to come turned her on more than she could say.

He began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants as he remarked, "We've got our orders."

Max made a move to kick him.

As if he expected it, he turned to the side and grabbed her leg before her foot made contact, keeping her balanced on one foot. "Listen you 09er, let's get one thing straight. We've been given an order and we will follow it, end of story. So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? Because I don't particularly care how it's done as long as it's done." He eyed her disdainfully. "Either way, you're not gonna get me in trouble with the brass. I've already spent enough time in Psy Ops due to 493, and I sure as hell don't need another trip because of you."

"What? You're going to MAKE me copulate with you?" she hissed angrily as he pushed her toward the bed with the leg he held, depositing her on it and releasing her.

He then stood over her with his hands on his hips. "Doesn't have to be that way, but I will if I have to. So are you going to do this willingly or not? Because you're getting fucked one way or another."

"I won't make it easy for you." She snarled. She was already getting hot and bothered by this domineering side of Alec. The attitude, the alpha in him oozing out, making her want to fight him, yet pull him closer to her at the same time.

"Fine, have it your way." He reached down for her and she brought her feet up quickly, kicking him away from her.

He stumbled back a few steps as she jumped up and swung a punch toward his face. Catching her fist and whirling her around, he brought her arm up behind her and threw his other arm around her neck in a chokehold, purposely allowing her enough air to breathe though. She elbowed him in the ribs with her free arm, causing him to release the chokehold, but he just brought her other arm behind her as well and slammed her into the wall, his body flush against hers from behind.

"Give up yet?" he growled into her ear. "I can do this all night."

She struggled against him, "Bite me!" she hissed.

"Oh I can do that. I take it you like it rough, don't you 452? I think that's what this is all about, isn't it?" he questioned, his face inches from her own. They were both panting in exertion. Their breaths starting to mingle as the fight turned them both on. Alec now understanding why she'd wanted this fantasy so much. It was arousing for him as well to take control of her like this.

"Well I'll give you rough, sweetheart. And just think, we have a nightly date of this for a while. Where I will totally fuck your brains out, in ANY position I want to put you in, and you will LEARN to like it!"

Max pretended to cry and cringe from his words, something she'd warned him specifically about ahead of time. That no matter how much she cried or begged him to stop, she would just be playing a part. And that he wasn't to quit unless she uttered one of her safe words.

"Awww, little 09er is crying now." He leaned in and ground his rock-hard erection into her ass as he gritted out, "Boo… fucking… hoo! Tears just don't work on me. So suck it up soldier!" Alec nipped her earlobe and breathed hotly into her ear, making her shudder in response, her body calling out for him.

She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to restrain herself from writhing against him. _God!_ _This is perfect; this is EXACTLY what I asked him__for._ And she loved him even more for it, because he was doing this just for her.

"Now, I'm going to let you go. You either start undressing or I'll tear your clothes off myself. You got that?" he demanded as he pushed her into the wall again for good measure. "Or would you rather explain to Renfro why you're requesting new duds in the morning?"

She nodded and sniffled in agreement.

"Good…" Alec acquiesced. He backed away carefully and let her go, watching her warily for another attack, which was damn near guaranteed to come.

And she didn't disappoint because she turned and immediately launched herself at him. Unfazed, he bent his knees and leaned forward slightly, catching her at the waist with his arms, her stomach flopping over his shoulder with a surprised oomph as he knocked the breath from her. Lifting her easily, he smacked her ass in punishment and then tossed her on the bed again, this time following directly after her.

They fought on the bed, hard; with her delivering punch after punch that he deflected with ease until he finally grew impatient and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Pulling it up over her body, just until her mouth appeared, he entangled her arms in it and then used his body to keep her legs pinned underneath him. His eyes gleaming with sinful intent as he took in the mouth-watering cleavage peeking out from her now exposed sports bra. Her deep panting breaths and indignant struggles only enhancing his view.

Then he leaned down and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she bucked and thrashed beneath him, trying to throw him off. Not that he was having any of that. Using her shirt to hold her arms in the air with one hand, he ran his other up and under her sports bra, shoving it up to expose her erect nipples to his questing hands. He chuckled against her mouth as she gasped and unwittingly arched up into him, before trying to bite his lower lip in retaliation.

"I think I just found the proof that little 452 likes to play rough." He grabbed a nipple and twisted it, just like he knew she liked. His erection pressing against her thigh, showing her how hard she was making him, he lowered his head and nipped at the pebbled bud first, then sucked it into his mouth.

Alec heard her moan. Her nipples were always so sensitive, but he pretended this was the first time he'd noticed. "Like that huh?" he stuck out his tongue and licked a path from her nipple to her neck and began to nibble there too.

She kept squirming, pretending to fight him off, "Stop this! Please! You can't do this!"

Due to her temporary blindness, her senses were enhanced dramatically. She anticipated every touch, not sure where it was going to land or how. Making this experience much more erotic than she could have ever imagined in her wildest dreams.

"Oh I can… and I most certainly WILL. Just lay back and enjoy it babe. We are going to become VERY intimately acquainted." Alec's deep, sensual voice practically purred the words into her ear as he gave the earlobe another nip. She gasped at the unexpected touch.

Still using his free hand to stroke her body, he caressed down to her belt buckle, unfastening it and then the button of her pants. His lips nipping a path back to her mouth, forcing a kiss on her again as he unzipped her pants and slid his fingers down inside her underwear to find her completely soaked. As his two middle fingers stroked through her dewy folds and found her clit, he began rubbing frantically on the bundle of nerves.

"Oh my God! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Max tried to move away from the sensations as he laughed.

"Enjoying that just a little too much huh? I'm going to make you come for me. Then you can't deny that you want this… actually, the proof is right here." He brought his fingers out of her pants to her lips. "Here, have a taste."

"Eww! Stop!" She turned her head away, her face still partially covered by her shirt.

He used the dew soaked hand to grab her jaw, "It's either this or my dick. They're just fingers. Suck them or else you'll get something else to suck."

She refused again, so he pulled her shirt completely off and used it to tie her hands to the headboard. He made it tight enough to hold her, but not so much that she couldn't still get out of it if she really wanted. One of the stipulations he'd made before agreeing to this scene, was that she wouldn't ever feel truly trapped by him.

When he rose up on his knees above her, she renewed her struggles, lifting her newly freed legs as if to kick him.

"Damn it!" Alec jumped off the bed and grabbed one foot under an arm with his back to her, unlacing her boot and pulling it and her sock off. Then used his knee to hold that leg down while he grabbed her other ankle and did the same thing. Finally grasping the waistbands of her pants and underwear, he yanked down, pulling them off completely. Removing his belt and then bending over to grab hers as well, he used both to tie her feet to the footboard. Satisfied, he stood back for a moment to survey his handiwork, raising an eyebrow in amusement as he watched her squirm and yank at her bonds in vain.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Max seethed, her eyes spitting fire, her nostrils flaring as she eagerly drew in his strong alpha scent. His almost effortless domination of her utterly intoxicating. "I will totally kick your ass for this the next time I get a chance."

"Bring it on baby." He murmured as he untied his own boots and then straightened to toe out of them. Unzipping his pants and dropping them to the floor, along with his boxers, he stepped out of them and watched with satisfaction as her eyes dilated and fastened on her favorite part of his anatomy. He could practically see her drooling as he knelt at the head of the bed, his entire package just a few inches above her.

"Impressed huh? Wanna taste it? Since you weren't into tasting yourself, maybe you might wanna try this?" Using his hand on the base, he stroked it once, then twice in front of her, just a few inches from her face.

"I'll bite it off first!" She threatened with a heated glare.

Grabbing her hair tightly in his hand, he gave it a slight yank, "I don't think you will. You wanna know why that is? Because you'd have to explain to Renfro why you harmed one of her million dollar assets, and then get placed back in that crusher again for days on end for your insolence. Now, open up."

She clamped her mouth shut, her eyes screaming her defiance of his order.

Alec pinched her nose to force her mouth open and then shoved his cock about halfway in. Regardless of this being play-acting, he didn't want to choke her. Giving her hair another yank (not TOO hard) he hissed, "Watch the teeth bitch, if you know what's good for you. If you're good to me now, I'll be really good to you later. Now suck!"

He knew his mate all too well. Max had a definite oral fetish and totally loved sucking cock. So it was one of the things he could easily 'force' her to do without worrying that she would be repulsed. He really did want to make this good for her after all.

And just like any other guy, he absolutely loved a good blow job!

He let her set the pace at first, until she mastered practically swallowing him down her throat. Closing his eyes, he groaned in ecstasy, unable to hide his pleasure. _Oh sweet Jesus, that's it. _He guided her head slowly back and forth over his cock, watching her lips glistening around him. He made himself frown though, when he noticed she still wasn't taking him all the way in. This, yet another act they'd set up ahead of time. For him to 'gag' her, once she got used to having him deep-throated.

"Well hell, that's no good, you still have a good inch left to go." He shoved her head into his crotch until she began to struggle and gag. And then he pulled back out. Getting right in her face and practically spitting on her, Alec grabbed her jaw in an iron grip, "Do it again, and do it right this time. All of it!" He pinched her nose again, opening her mouth and shoving his cock in, but letting her control how far and how fast he went.

Once he felt her relax and open her throat up fully to accept him, he shoved forward. "There … that's better. Now, be REALLY nice to me so I don't beat your ass from here to Sunday."

Max sucked steadily, her eyes almost submissive now as she glanced up at him, and he bit his lower lip on another moan. With a hint of a twinkle in her eye, she took the job of sucking him off very seriously, swirling her tongue over his tip and then bobbing her head back and forth over his cock.

_Ah shit! _He had to step back before he lost it. "See? I'm finding out all kinds of dirty little secrets about you. I'll let you enjoy sucking my cock anytime you want to. If you continue to be a good little girl for me, that is."

Seething at his patronizing words, she glared, "Asshole!"

"Oh you want it in the ass? We can do that!"

Her eyes widened in fright and she shook her head.

He sighed and shook his head, looking disappointed, "Well, I suppose I couldn't really get you pregnant that way, and I do have a mission to complete. The lab techs would figure it out too quickly if I kept missing the mark, so to speak. So… let's finish this!"

Crawling back down the bed to resume his original position, he knelt between her thighs and used his fingers to reach out and caress her damp folds again. Then he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them. "Mmm, that's actually kind of sweet. I think I want more…" He stared down at her damp curls like he was thinking about it.

"No!" Max shook her head back and forth, "No, please don't."

"Now why is that? Are you afraid you'll actually begin to enjoy this?" Alec eyed her with a wicked grin. "Because let me tell you, this is the first time Manticore has ever given me an assignment that I'm actually gonna enjoy. And enjoy thoroughly. I can't wait until I get to do this again."

"But for now… I intend to get you all hot and bothered." Using his hands to keep her knees apart, he bent down and gave her a test lick. He watched as more moisture dampened her folds and glanced up to check her reaction. "Uh huh… you want it. You WANT my mouth on you."

She shook her head determinedly, "No I don't, I… oh my God!"

He licked her again to shut her up, a little firmer this time as she moaned in response, making sure to lick a few circles around her clit. Her hips almost coming off the bed as he chuckled knowingly. "I think I found your inner horny goddess! Good, let her come out and play!"

He sucked her clit into his mouth then and slurped hard. And she moaned even louder. Keeping his shoulders now between her knees, he inserted one finger inside her and stroked her inner walls, tapping upward at the g-spot before bringing his fingers back out. Then he inserted two fingers repeating the same process. All the while continuing to tease her clit with his tongue.

"Oh god, oh god… please?"

"Begging?" Alec's head popped up in interest, smirking knowingly again, "did I actually hear a please? I really do respond well to begging. Please… what?"

She shook her head from side to side, her eyes closed like she was too ashamed to admit it.

"I'll do it if you ask me nicely enough 452. Do you want me to make you come?"

Max stared down at him, her face flushed, panting and biting at her lips to try to restrain any further incriminating pleas. She felt sooooo close. This… HE was way beyond perfect. Making her wait for her orgasm, making her tell him how she wanted it done.

He shrugged casually, as if he really couldn't care less whether she got off or not. "You know, I really don't have to do all this foreplay. I was only told to impregnate you."

"No, but it's feeding your inflated ego and I have no intention of doing that." She growled at him, her face screwing up into a frustrated frown.

"Aww, come on 452, tell me what you want. I can make it really good for you if you give me the right incentive." He deliberately stroked his fingers inside her again, brushing repeatedly against her g-spot and lazily gliding back out. Carefully building her up and keeping her right on the edge, not giving her nearly enough friction to push her over the top.

Until she was about ready to cry. "Alright! Please make me come."

"How?" he demanded, moving his fingers within her tantalizingly.

"With your mouth." Max muttered under her breath, feigning embarrassment.

"What was that? Say it a little louder…"

"I want you … to make me come with your mouth."

"Oh really? And where do you want my mouth? Sucking your breast? Your neck? Kissing you?" He smirked wickedly at her, loving the fire flaring up in her eyes from his teasing.

"Damn it 494! I want your mouth on my clit. Get me off!"

"Demands? Really? Nope, you must beg me. Do it again. Say the whole thing." He stared her down. "Say 'I want you to suck my clit and make me cum, please 494.' And be really convincing. Because if you're not, I won't do it."

She huffed out a breath that blew her bangs out of her eyes, "Fine…" Meeting Alec's eyes, she said sweetly, "I want you to suck my clit and make me cum, please 494."

He paused, tilting his head from side to side as he appeared to mull it over. "Hmm. I think I should have you call me Master. Yeah, say it again and call me Master."

"What the f…"

"Ah ah ah!" He waved a finger at her warningly, "Do you want this or not? If so, you'll do it MY way. Now what do you say?"

"Please suck my clit and make me come… Master." She pretended that last word was extremely hard to say.

"Well since you sucked my cock so nicely… Yes, I will do as you so sweetly asked."

And he put words to action. He licked her clit first for a few flicks, then sucked it into his mouth. Keeping his shoulders between her knees so she couldn't bring her legs together, he started sawing his fingers in and out of her dripping wet pussy as well.

"Oh god, oh… my… GOD… YES!"

Alec kept one hand on her hip to hold her down, but she thrashed around anyway as he followed her orgasm through to the very end, licking and sucking on the new dew that was brought forth on his mouth and into his hand.

Once she was replete, he sat up and wiped her essence on his leg, and used his other hand to wipe it off his mouth. He watched her breasts heave as she panted, trying to come down from her high. "Say thank you Master." He ordered as he crawled up her body.

She didn't, so he grabbed her hair and hissed, "Say it!"

"Thank you Master." Max whimpered a little and he nodded.

"Now for the main course. I think it's my turn to come now, don't you?" He placed his cock at her entrance and her legs willingly spread wider for him. Kissing and nipping his way up her neck, he bit the jugular a bit and then skimmed his lips along her jaw before finally making it to her mouth. This time when he kissed her, she responded. Unable to wait a moment longer, he flexed his hips and was inside her in one fast stroke. The feeling of her tight sheath around him heaven on earth.

She arched up eagerly and moved her hips against him as much as she could, egging him on.

"See? Now you want it." He bit her bottom lip gently and sucked it into his mouth.

"Yes." She moaned shakily, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists, she wanted to touch him so badly. He still hadn't moved his hips and she wanted more. Wanted to dig her fingers into his ass and make him fuck her until neither one of them could see straight anymore.

Pulling back just far enough to stare into her eyes, he saw the raw desire mirrored in hers. His eyes darkening to match, he carefully withdrew his cock from her, one slow inch at a time until he was almost completely out. "I am going to fuck you so hard and so good." With that huskily drawled comment he slammed back inside her, stealing her breath.

"When we're outside doing drills tomorrow, and you feel a little muscle twinge," He withdrew again, just a little faster, "all you'll be able to think about is me and when we can do this again." He slammed back in a third time, shoving himself all the way home without any hesitation.

Max raised her hips to meet him and tried to spur him into a faster rhythm. "Faster… please?"

"Please… who?" Alec asked.

"Faster, please, Master… please, please, please?"

"As long as you know who your superior is, GLADLY." He picked up his rhythm, moving his body up a couple of inches so that his cock stroked over her clit on every stroke in and every stroke back out.

"Are you going to come for me 452?"

"Max! My… name… is… MAX!" she responded breathlessly as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Max huh? Does Maxie wanna cum?"

"Not… Maxie… just… MAX!"

"Nah, you're a Maxie to me. Come on Maxie, come for ol' 494."

She shook her head, "Alec."

"Come again?" he asked as he continued to pound into her, still trying to stay in character.

"Alec… for smart-alec…"

He pretended to think about it as he hammered his cock in and out of the woman under him. Finally he shrugged, now beginning to sound out of breath too, "I guess I can live with that…"

"You know, I could just call you Dick!" She rose up to grind against him.

And he couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah it would be kinda fitting right now wouldn't it? Now come for me. Come on Maxie…" Darting his head to look over his shoulder, as if he'd suddenly heard something, he muttered, "Holy crap, there's a guard watching!"

"OH MY GOD!" She moaned out long and loud, the imagery of being watched too much as it tipped her over the edge and into oblivion. She cried out his name, shuddering and screaming as her orgasm slammed through her.

In the meantime, Alec rested his forehead on her shoulder as he kept up the pace. She could hear him grunt, "Oh fuck, that's it, oooooh fuck!" Then he came, shooting his load within her walls in a huge eruption of warm liquid. His rhythm stuttering until he finally collapsed on top of her, completely spent, both of them breathing heavily.

"Ok, red!" She huffed out, causing his head to pop up in question. She squirmed and laughed, "Get off me you asshole, I can't breathe!"

"Ah breathing's over-rated anyway!" He waved her off and laid his head back down on her shoulder again, not making any move to get up.

"Al-ec! I said red! Get off and untie me!"

He huffed out a breath and rolled off, which broke their connection of having him inside her. Lying next to her, he untied her bonds on her wrists and then sat up to free her ankles. Once that task was completed, he rubbed her ankles soothingly because the belts had left marks on her skin.

"Geez babe, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done this if I'd have known…"

"Alec…" her amused voice interrupted him and he lifted his green eyes to meet her dark brown ones. She grinned like the cat that gotten the last of the cream. "I'm fine and I loved it. We really should do this again. Soon."

"You think?"

"I know." She responded with full conviction.

"Well I have to admit… having you completely at my mercy was pretty hot." He licked his lips and gave her a matching grin.

"So we'll do it again?" Max inquired hopefully.

"Yes, but" he raised a finger when she looked like she was about to jump up and hug him. That one finger stopped her progress as he gave her a warning look, "No more belts… I'm getting fur-lined cuffs or silk scarves. I won't have you marked like this. Understand?"

His care for her played with her heartstrings. She couldn't have loved him more. "Okay." She whispered as she crawled toward him for a kiss.

"Good… because what Master says goes!"

She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder, "Yeah whatever… and by the way…" at his lips she breathed out, "I love you. Thank you for this."

"I love you too… and would do anything to see that gorgeous smile of yours."

Their lips met on a sweet kiss until Alec broke it and said, "Wait a minute… I almost forgot something!"

"What's that?" Max asked curiously, tilting her head.

Stroking her body, he leaned in to her ear and breathed out, "I seem to recall that I told Renfro we did it twice… "

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note - Yeah I know this has been done before. This is MY version of a re-enactment of Max and Alec's first meeting. Thank to Kat for her awesome beta reading skills! And to Max333 for the brainstorming and encouragement.<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up sleepyhead." Max leaned over Alec's sleeping form the following morning and breathed the words into his ear. "We have maybe an hour before going to HQ."

Alec groaned and opened one groggy eye. Smelling coffee and seeing the steaming cup in her hand, his head perked up. Rubbing a hand over his stubbled face, he reached out for the offering and she pulled it back playfully.

"Kiss first, then the coffee." She grinned as she leaned closer.

"I like that bargain." With an answering smile he leaned forward and kissed her gently, his five o'clock shadow scratching her cheek a little. The kiss deepened and they both moaned in unison until Max had to reluctantly break the lip lock.

She glanced down and saw that his erection already tented the sheet. When she met his eyes, he raised his in question, very obviously wondering if she'd be willing to have some morning sex.

"Sorry babe, later." She murmured apologetically as she passed the cup of java to him. His disappointed frown as he took the cup from her made her think of a pouty little boy that didn't get his way. Giggling, she hurried to explain, "I would love to, really, but you know how it is, once we start, we can't seem to stop. But tonight… we'll try something you want to do."

He sipped his coffee, mollified for now as the wheels started turning in his head.

She smiled, "What are you thinking about?"

He swallowed and used his other hand like a coaster, setting the cup down and staring at her with his usual potent smirk. Max had already showered and dressed for the day, while all he had for covering was a sheet. With the wicked thoughts rolling around in his head, he really wished at this moment that she hadn't put the brakes on morning sex.

"Remember that time we were stuck in that closet for about an hour in order to steal that Star Wars footage?"

Her eyes lit up in remembrance, "Yeah… very close quarters from what I remember."

"Mmm hmm, and I was pissed because you were trying to get money for a cure to the retro-virus, in order for you and Logan to…"

Max raised a hand to stop him, "Don't remind me." She muttered with a slight grimace.

"It's just… the real reason I was pissed off? Was because he was getting the one thing I couldn't have. Of course, it didn't happen anyway with you two, due to that gossamer we had to chase all over the city." Rolling his eyes in remembrance, he clarified, "Anyway, if we're re-writing history, what if we pretend that this is a continuation of what we did last night and I give in to my instincts in the closet? I can keep up with the dominating alter-ego. And at the same time I'll get to do what I really wanted to do back then … fuck you so completely that you'd forget Logan Cale ever existed."

That idea really held merit! She reached out and rested her arm on his shoulder, running her fingers through his silky hair. "You would really do that for me?" she asked, a small sexy smile playing on her lips.

"Babe, I would do anything for you, you know that. Didn't I prove that last night?" He took her hand out of his hair and brought it to his lips, giving her knuckles a kiss. "I really do like having you at my mercy, just about as much as you like being dominated. So we'll use that closet tonight to re-enact that." He indicated his head toward the closet across the room. "It's a walk in and should suffice. What do you say?"

Her smile was huge and her eyes lit up. "I love it!"

This was what he lived for, to make her happy. "Good… now, I have to go shower, so I'll see you at our usual time tonight." Alec leaned forward and whispered against her lips, "Don't be late!" Giving her a quick kiss, he got up.

Max stepped out of his way but watched his naked ass lustfully as he padded to the bathroom, still sipping his coffee and not self-conscious in the least.

"Damn I'm a lucky girl!" She murmured to herself.

"I heard that!" He called out from the bathroom, making her grin, "And YES you are babe! But not as lucky as I am to have YOU."

* * *

><p>That evening when she got home, she heard Alec in the bedroom. She noticed that he'd moved the furniture back that he had taken out the day before, and as she approached the bedroom door, she found a nice piece of yummy eye candy.<p>

Alec was on his knees, his head buried within the closet and his jean-clad ass sticking out, his torso delightfully bare.

She leaned against the doorjamb and watched as he pulled out her shoe tree and set it aside, then removed some blankets that were folded and stacked on the floor. But he didn't notice her standing there ogling him.

"Can I help?" Max asked with a hint of mirth in her voice, trying to keep from giggling as his head knocked against something in the closet and he let out a colorful curse.

"Nah I got it." He called out from within as he brought his head out, his hair sticking up in all directions.

This sight did cause her to laugh outright. "Trying to make room for us huh?"

He stood up, using his fingers to give his hair a semblance of order, and then bent over to dust off the knees of his jeans with his hands. Catching her eyes, he smirked back, "Yeah… I never would have thought there was so much stuff on the floor of that closet."

She walked into the room and peeked into the closet, checking out the path he'd made. Feeling like he deserved some sort of explanation, she offered, "There are no shelves in there, so I had to do the best I could."

Making a mental note to see about building some, he shoved the thought aside for now. Folding his arms, he looked down at her with a sexy gleam and perpetual smirk, "Ready?"

"Yes… after you." She gestured, "since you were behind me, you'll need to go in first."

He stepped into the closet, turned to face her and moved backward a couple of steps, until his back met the wall, allowing her room to get inside.

She had the biggest smile on her face as she stood outside the door, just looking at him.

Alec crooked a finger sexily, "The fun's in here babe."

"Can't wait." She winked and stepped inside, closing the door and plunging them both into darkness. Not that it mattered, since their cat eyes could see in the dark anyway.

"Okay… green!" she whispered, indicating to go ahead with their scene. Their perfect memories were like playing back a tape recorder of that day.

Beginning the dialogue, he groaned in mock frustration, "'Trust me,' she says. 'We'll be in and out in five minutes,' she says." He bent over and gritted out, "We've been in here over an _hour!"_

"Shut up!" Max snapped at him and poked him in the ribs.

He rubbed his ribs and ordered, "Check and see if the guards are still there."

She pretended to check and responded with a shake of her head, "Still there."

"How many?" Alec's clipped voice sounded so much like the alpha male she now knew, straight-to-the-point, and take charge.

So she responded in kind. "Two."

"Two? Max, I think we can take 'em."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Not before they trip the alarm. Better wait for the next shift change."

She folded her arms stubbornly and he let out a tired sigh. Inserting a bright tone in his voice, like he was trying his best to beat the boredom of being stuck in a confined space, he asked, "Hey, wanna know what I'm doing with my share of the money?"

"No." she replied curtly, quickly cutting off that train of thought.

He huffed out a breath, recalling that day so well as he pretended to be offended. "Fine. Rude, but fine. What are you gonna do with your half?"

"Donate it to charity." Her snide answer mimicked the past perfectly.

Alec raised a brow, his tone sarcastic, "Yeah, right. I'm thinking, what? New motorcycle? New apartment?" He stepped a little closer as he practically snarled, "New boyfriend?"

She glanced back at him nervously, showing he was getting warmer. He growled low, "New DNA markers for current boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." She denied as he inched closer to her.

"So you're telling me I've been stuck in this closet for over an _hour_ to facilitate you having sex with LOGAN? What the hell are you thinking?" He rolled his eyes to the heavens and groaned, like he couldn't believe he found himself in this crazy predicament.

Then he suddenly calmed and eyed Max like he was seriously contemplating bending her over his knee and giving her the spanking of her life, "If you wanted to be fucked, you should've just come to me!"

"It's not even like that." Her voice held no conviction whatsoever, sounding meeker by the moment.

"Uh huh…" His tone completely disbelieving, he trailed the backs of his fingers over her arm, causing her to fidget. He grinned at her reaction as he crooned, "Tell me-tell me that he's worth all this trouble, Max. I mean, tell me how he...how he rocks your world. Something…" He watched her reaction as she began to shake a little in arousal due to his nearness, his smile positively wicked. "He doesn't, does he? Not like I do."

"Alec… don't."

"Don't what, Maxie?" His mouth hovered close to her ear now, "Don't touch you? You seem to forget that you have no power when it comes to me… maybe I'll have to remind you that I can make you do whatever I want, whenever I want." He placed his hands at her waist and she jumped a little as if in surprise and squeaked.

"Shhhh, don't want the guard outside to hear us. It'll blow our cover."

"Then get your hands off me!" she hissed and gave a half-hearted attempt at moving away.

He only pulled her closer instead. "You don't mean that… you will NEVER…" his warm breath in her ear gave her goose bumps as his hands stroked underneath her shirt, inching their way up toward her breasts, "forget what I can do for you."

His teeth nipped her earlobe as he found her braless breasts. Cupping both in his hands, he squeezed roughly and then began torturing the buds of her nipples. He could feel her quiver in his arms. "I can already smell your arousal Maxie… and I have no intention of taking 'no' for an answer."

She moaned when she felt him pinch both nipples at the same time and his lips caught hers to muffle the sound, kissing her deeply. Feeling his erection against the small of her back, she grasped his hands through her shirt, clutching them when he pinched and twisted her nipples again. She broke the kiss, panting as she laid her head back on his shoulder, her eyes closing.

"Tell me you want me." He rasped against her ear, groaning when he bent his knees a little and her ass rubbed against his groin in a very seductive manner. "Say it!"

"No…" Max whimpered quietly and shook her head.

"You seem to forget… you're MY bitch now, my very own fuck toy… and the word 'no' is not in my vocabulary. I'll just fuck you anyway…" Alec bit her throat, punctuating his intent, "right here… right now… and you know there's not a damn thing you can do about it." One hand left her breast to slide down to her jeans and unfasten them.

She placed a hand over his as if to halt his progress. "Stop… please… I can't let you do this."

"Oh you think you have a choice? That's so cute." His hand slid under her waistband and silken panties, his fingers finding her extremely wet.

"THIS…" he drew a finger through her slippery folds, making her shudder, "is mine. All mine. And I am the ONLY one that gets to touch you like this. Say it!"

"No…" she whimpered, and shook her head when he used two fingers this time, inserting them inside her and making her squirm.

"You … belong… to… ME. Say it Maxie." To punctuate his point, he pressed against her clit and her breath caught.

She shook her head again.

So he increased the pressure instead, rubbing her inner core hard and fast, working her up to a fever pitch. When she was about to cry out, he disentangled the hand from under her shirt and slapped it over her mouth. "You can't deny this. Tell me you want me."

She shook her head back and forth, her voice muffled behind his hand.

Determined now, he kept at her, stroking her roughly and mercilessly until he knew she was right on the precipice. And then he backed off, removing his hand from her jeans.

Max whimpered at the loss of Alec's fingers. She had been sooo close, and she marveled at how quickly he could get her to such a desperate point.

Seizing a handful of her hair, he yanked it back enough to meet her eyes, "Oh no darlin', I really don't think you deserve to come right now." He shook her head a little and hissed dangerously, "You tricked me into coming here under the false pretense of making some easy money, when in reality your main goal was to fuck another man. You. Little. Slut!"

He gripped her shoulders, turning them both around in the tiny space and then pushing her roughly against the back wall, holding her there effortlessly with one hand on her chest.

Her eyes widened in a parody of fear.

He pointed a finger under her nose, "I think you need to make it up to me. You've lied to me, and you need to be punished for that. Not only that…" Sudden inspiration struck him as he gritted out, "Since the farmhouse with the kids… when you used your body to try and keep me there… well, after that it was like some kind of trap was placed between your knees. NO. MORE."

The farmhouse reference made her raise an eyebrow.

He smirked a bit and shrugged. They both understood that could be their next play date.

Getting back into character, Alec slid his hand up and took her by the throat, and she pretended to struggle to breathe, clawing at his hand. Of course he made sure it wasn't too hard, holding back his true strength. "I am SICK and TIRED of you flaunting your body in those tight clothes at Jam Pony and Crash, and everywhere else that causes men to stare. Are you fucking any of them?"

Max shook her head vehemently and he got in her face, "You better pray to God that I don't find out differently. You were mine from the first moment we met at Manticore and you're STILL mine. Wear the tight clothes if you want, so long as I'm the only one that gets to fuck the body within them."

He let go of her throat and she acted like she was too startled to move, which was good enough for him. Unfastening his jeans, he brought his cock out in the open, letting his pants and underwear drop to pool at his ankles.

"Get on your knees." He used a hand on her shoulder to push her down, forcing her to do as he said until she was right at eye level with his aroused dick. Reaching down, he grabbed her under the jaw and made her look up at him.

"I'm going to put that lying mouth of yours to better use." He promised her. "You're going to prove to me how sorry you are that you dragged me into this farce. And when we get our money for that footage, you'd better NOT use it for any kind of cure for the _fucking_ retro-virus." He shook her jaw on the last two words to drive his point home.

Then he bent down and smirked, "Frankly, if Renfro were standing in front of me right now, I'd thank her. For the retro-virus that forces Cale to keep his hands off you, and for ordering me to fuck you."

Alec released her jaw and gave her a slight smack on the cheek. Standing, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and pointed it in the direction of her mouth as he ordered, "Open wide. If you don't do it willingly, you know I can make you. And it won't be nicely."

"But…" was all she got out.

He grabbed her hair and leaned over into her face again, his dark eyes locking stormily onto hers, the absolute power and command behind them undeniable as he hissed, "Did I give you permission to speak? No, I didn't. So shut the fuck up! You have no say in this; you have a penance to pay."

Tightening his grip on her hair, he tilted her head further back and to the side, the angle deliberately uncomfortable as he exposed her neck, pushing for her submission. Unable to resist a careful bite to her jugular as he saw her pulse throbbing wildly in response to his rough handling, he let his teeth linger until Max whimpered, before slowly and deliberately nipping his way up to her ear with every sentence he spoke. "Now. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to be real quiet... and open your fucking mouth for me. And then you're going to suck my cock. Or else I'm going to shove it… straight down your throat. You have until the count of three."

He straightened and assumed his previous position again, "One… two…"

Unable to resist him at the best of times, let alone when he was acting like this, and feeling as if she were about to burn up from the desire coursing through her veins, she obediently opened her mouth and eagerly began licking and sucking the tip.

He grinned down at her wickedly, "Yeah, that's it. Nice and slow… and get it good and wet."

Alec closed his eyes and moaned as she began to suck his cock into her mouth with obvious purpose, doing that thing with her tongue that always made his knees weak. His hands tightened a bit in her hair, "Slow down honey, there's no rush. We're gonna take our time and enjoy this."

Whatever she was about to say was muffled because her mouth was full. He gave her a warning look and she continued to lave his member with her tongue.

Then she surprised him by licking down to his balls and sucking on them too. She'd done that before but it had been a while. He kept one hand in her hair, but had to brace the other against the wall and lock his knees before he fell in a heap. Especially when she used her hands to cup his balls and her tongue snaked out and licked the extremely sensitive area behind his ball sac.

"Fuck!" Alec exclaimed, nearly coming on the spot, as she did it again. He bit his lip and watched her as her eyes twinkled up at him and she licked her way back up.

"Slow enough for you?" Max finally asked with a smirk, and before he could berate her again for speaking, she sucked him completely back into her mouth and throat. Slowly going down on him, and letting her lips linger as she came back up for air.

Yep, his mate knew his weak spots!

They both knew the game of course… and he had to put a stop to her attempt at control, so he yanked her up by her hair. It was a good thing she didn't mind having her hair pulled. And due to practice, he knew her limit. Once she was all the way up on her feet, his body pinned hers to the wall. Then he released her hair, grabbing both her wrists and shoving them up against the wall above her head, effectively keeping her in place.

"You little bitch…" he breathed out against her mouth, "You thought you had me didn't you? When it is completely the other way around…" He switched his position so that he held both her wrists together in one hand, then pulled the hem of her shirt out of her pants, quickly pulling it up and off, having to release her wrists in the process.

"Who are you calling a bitch, you prick?" she hissed as she reached out to slap him.

He had been in the middle of twisting her shirt to make a rope, but his quick reflexes caught her hand before it made contact with his face. His grin was positively wicked. "I really like that fire in you Maxie… so go ahead and fight me… Of course, you know the guards will hear and bust us. Then we'll be out a whole lot of money. And let me tell you, I will totally take it out on your ass if I lose 20,000 dollars. And when I say I'll take it out on your ass…" he leaned in close, "I mean that literally. And I'll enjoy the hell out of doing it too."

Now her eyes were pleading, "Alec, don't do this."

"Frankly, I really don't care what you want. You were mine in Manticore, I proved it again at that farmhouse… and you are still MINE, damn it. Hell, Logan Cale is an invalid and probably can't even get it up." He quickly turned her to where she faced the wall and pressed his body behind her.

The plaster was cold against her braless nipples while Alec's body was warm and hard against her back, causing her to shiver at the intense contrast. She felt him shift, apparently toeing out of his shoes and stepping out of his clothes, and then he used her shirt to tie her hands behind her back.

"Now… I'm going to prove that you belong to me. Case in point, right now, you're not doing much struggling, because you know you want me…" His breath hot against her ear, he continued, "I know all your dirty little secrets… we fucked often enough at Manticore for me to learn what you like. Does Cale know how much of a slut you really are?"

As close as his body was to her, her hands could feel his cock, and she really couldn't wait for him to put that tool inside her… but the power play of making her wait for it, making her want it… God she loved this man!

"Go ahead Maxie… touch it… you like tasting it enough, I'm sure you like touching it too…" He grabbed a fistful of hair again and pulled her head back a bit as he gritted out, "And I definitely know how much you truly liked being fucked with it. So say it… say you want me to fuck you."

Shaking her head in denial, she pretended to cry, "Don't do this."

"You know this crying shit isn't really going to work… it never has!" Her pants were still unfastened from earlier, and as he reached around he shoved them down a bit more until they were barely clinging to her hips, so that his hand could easily slip back beneath the worn denim and silk.

Finding her wet heat, Alec slid his fingers through her folds again, making her squirm. "God you're so wet… and it's all for ME." He gave her earlobe a nibble while stimulating her inner core. "This is all the proof I need, but I really want to hear you admit it. Tell me you want me."

She shook her head and he began to stroke her harder, forcing her to bite her lip as she fought the urge to move her hips against his fingers.

Undeterred, he simply increased the pressure, her lubrication making it easy. Once he got her to the precipice, he stopped all stimulation to her clit and inserted two fingers inside her, causing her to gasp. Slowly and torturously, he brushed them along her G-spot and just as slowly withdrew them until she was ready to cry from the thwarted orgasm.

"Say you want me Maxie… tell me how much you want my dick inside you..." He knew his mate got all hot and bothered when he talked dirty, especially when he whispered about it in her ear. Keeping up his featherlike caresses, he murmured huskily, "You want my hot...hard...cock... to do what my fingers are doing. Admit it."

She whimpered in response, because now she couldn't help but move her hips against his fingers, trying to get the friction she so desperately needed.

But he wasn't having any of that. He kept his touch light and teasing, his fingers gliding around in meandering little swirls that were almost painfully exquisite, barely brushing up against her G-spot whenever the urge struck him. "I can keep this up all night darlin', but if you really wanna come… you gotta say it. You know the drill."

Completely helpless with her hands tied behind her, a wall of plaster at her front and a wall of man behind her, she was about ready to give him anything he asked for, if he would just increase the damned friction. Just a little bit more. Even if only for about five seconds. She was so close.

She bit her lip and whimpered again when his tongue licked the shell of her ear. The sweep of his breath over the damp spot making her so hot, in ways she'd never dreamed. And his fingers… God his fingers made her squirm.

"I want you…" she finally admitted.

Alec bit her earlobe in response and pinched her clit between his fingers, letting it go quickly when she jumped. "I know." He breathed out, "But I wanna know… HOW? Say it!"

Man, there were so many options to choose from, and it was so hard to think while his fingers were doing THAT to her insides. She moaned when he pinched her clit again and then stroked his fingers within, lazily playing with her. And the more she squirmed, the more he backed off.

"Your cock… I want it inside me."

"Do you now?" Withdrawing his hand, he ordered, "Then strip… kinda hard to fuck you in jeans." With one hand still in her hair, he yanked it back a little and hinted, "Appeal to me really nicely and I MIGHT…" he bit the word out next to her ear…"give you what you want. My cock bringing you to that orgasm you crave so badly right now. Are you going to scream for me Maxie? Loud enough to alert the guards outside? Hmmm?"

As she toed off her tennis shoes and started shimmying her hips in an effort to dislodge the fabric, she shook her head in answer to his question.

"No?" He licked a path down her neck, causing her to falter in her attempt to shove down the rest of her clothing. He grinned, "Well that's good… because I intend to get everything I want tonight. Starting with you… right here against this wall and you'd BETTER keep it quiet. I am NOT losing twenty K for you. Understand?"

She nodded in answer as her jeans and underwear finally plopped to the floor at her ankles. Stepping out of them, she kicked them aside, waiting in anticipation.

Beginning to grow impatient himself, Alec turned her to face him, pushing her against the wall and giving her the kiss of her life, totally stealing her breath away with the forcefulness of it. Once he was certain she understood who was in charge, he backed off on the kiss a little bit, giving her lighter licks and nibbles over her lips as his hand cupped her between her legs. His fingers rubbing over her slowly, building her back up again while he sucked her tongue into his mouth. His free hand reaching behind her and working the knot off the t-shirt, freeing her wrists.

By this point, Max was ready to climb up his body if need be. Her arms hastily wrapped around his shoulders as he increased the pressure and tempo on her heated core. She spread her legs a little wider, her head thrown back against the wall. Their breaths mingling as his mouth hovered over hers.

"Your cock… please?" She panted out breathlessly and then moaned and whimpered again.

"I want you right on the edge sweetheart… so that when I take you… you'll detonate within a few thrusts… and then…" He rubbed her furiously now, "I'll just keep fucking you hard and fast, making you come again… and again… "

"Now… please… I'm right there! Take me now!"

His eyes glittered dangerously when he stopped caressing her folds. Out of breath, she opened her eyes and met his. They were truly almost like a tiger's. Hell, it's entirely possible that he was part tiger… or lion… or maybe a panther.

"Swear you'll let me fuck you whenever I want to from now on…"

"God yes, please. Anything Alec, I want you so bad." The ache within her screaming to be satisfied, she would've agreed to whatever he asked or demanded at this point.

"Then I guess I'm spending my nights with you for a while… You'll keep your doors unlocked for me? Let me touch you any way I want, in any position I want?"

"Yes…" Max clawed at his shoulders, desperate for him.

"Now say you're mine, and only mine."

"I'm yours, definitely. Please? Do it now!"

"With pleasure!" He promised as he picked her up with his hands underneath her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist automatically when he pushed her bodily against the wall and took her in one hard thrust, sinking all the way inside.

She began to cry out but he took her lips in another kiss as his hips withdrew, pulling him almost all the way back out before sinking back in again. She tried to move against him to gain more friction but he had full control of the tempo, slowly withdrawing and then slamming back inside her, only to repeat the process all over again.

After three hard thrusts he felt her body clench around him. Increasing the intensity of his thrusts, he panted against her mouth, "Yeah baby, come for me, just like that. But keep it quiet!"

His mouth smothered her cries when she came. She screamed into his mouth as he thrust again and again, riding her hard through the tremors his body created within her. Doing his best not to orgasm yet, he grit his teeth as she pulsed and clenched around him, her nails digging into his back.

As she began to float down from her orgasmic high, he fell to his knees and brought her with him, until they were both kneeling with her on top. He gave her a few moments to allow her breathing to return to a somewhat normal rhythm, before telling her, "Oh no, we're not through yet… ride me. Use me to make yourself do that again. But this time… you do the work."

Max felt completely boneless, sagging against him after that mind-blowing orgasm. She really didn't know if she could do it again this soon. "Yellow" she breathed out, her body still shaking.

Alec understood to give her a moment or two. Kissing whatever he could reach, her jaw, her neck, her ear, he allowed his hands to glide up and down her back in a caress. Finally his hands grabbed each ass cheek and gave a squeeze… he really wanted to move her himself, to make her ride him, but he waited for the word from her.

She sighed, a long deep breath and finally stated, "Okay, green."

"My turn to come this time bitch, so ride me. You know you want to."

"But…"

He reached up and grabbed her hair again, pulling her head back a bit to meet his eyes. "What did I tell you? No talking. Fuck me right now and make us come… I even dare you to try and get us to come together. Now MOVE." Releasing her hair, he brought his hands back down to her ass, using his own strength to lift her up a few inches and bring her back down. His hips rising up to meet hers in a hard thrust.

She cried out and clutched at his shoulders, still really sensitive down there (in the most pleasurable way of course), but Alec didn't seem to care. He lifted her up and did the same thing again, and again until she began to move on her own, getting worked back up to a fever pitch in record time. And she realized that only this man had been able to do that for her.

And here she used to think she couldn't come during sexual intercourse. Boy was she wrong! Using her legs for leverage, she wrapped her arms around his neck and assumed control of her movements, lifting herself up and grinding back down, wiggling her hips to find the right pleasure points.

This in turn freed his hands to caress her body wherever he wanted while moving his hips up to meet hers. "Ohhhh yes baby that's it, just like that. Fuck me."

Now she began returning the favor. Instead of being so passive, Max kissed him on the mouth, cooing against his lips whenever something felt particularly good and causing him to groan back. Trailing her mouth down his jaw to his throat, she licked her way down to his collarbone, then back up until she found the sensitive area he liked so much right beneath his ear. Giving it a little bite, she felt him grab her ass in both hands and squeeze.

He moved her himself now, increasing the tempo, the sweat they produced in the confines of the closet making the friction a little easier as their bodies rubbed together to pleasure the other.

She changed her position a bit, placing her feet flat on the floor and bouncing on his lap in earnest. "Oh God Alec… I'm… almost…"

"Oh yeah baby, me too. Fuck me, fuck me, come for me. Come on."

At that moment the closet door opened, shocking them both. He turned to look over his shoulder, teeth gritting as Max kept up her pace.

"OH God I can't stop… make them go away." She whimpered.

"What the fuck?" Mole exclaimed. The gun he had cocked was now lowered with the safety on.

"Mole! Get the fuck outta here!" Alec practically snarled.

Mole closed the door quickly, calling through it, "Gladly! I'll be outside when you're… um… done!"

"I'm coming… Oh God Alec… oh shit! I'm coming! Ahhhhh!"

"He's gone… come for me… now!"

This time when she cried out, Alec clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream from Mole's ears and anyone else that might be outside. Their playacting over for the moment. Right now they were simply a man and woman, showing each other how much they meant to each other in the most basic way possible. Lowering his head, he bit the mark on her neck, and felt her remove his hand from her mouth so she could do the same, both purposely renewing their bond.

"Oh yeah… I'm coming too… ahhhh shit!" He felt her pulse around his cock again and couldn't hold back as he ejaculated long and hard inside his chosen mate.

They both shook and trembled from the impact as each licked the mark of the other. Alec holding her close and rocking her in his arms, feeling his woman panting and moaning due to HIM. If that didn't feed his ego, nothing would! Then he remembered their interruption and stiffened.

Max felt it and raised her head to meet his eyes.

"I am going to FUCKING kill him."

"Who was it?" she asked, "I was too far gone to really…"

"Mole."

Her eyes widened and then, "Ew! MOLE saw us?"

Alec began to gently disentangle himself from her and kissed her in apology, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for coming in here without knocking. Excuse me while I get started on some lizard stew." He gave her bottom a lip a suck, and then raised a finger in afterthought, "But before I do, I just want you to know… you are one damn hot woman."

"Oh the feeling's mutual… all you have to do is walk into a room and I get…"

"Yeah? What do you get? Wet? Hot? Horny?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously.

Max giggled in response, "All of the above… and yeah, yeah, yeah… Let that head of yours swell a little more, you ass. Now go kill Mole and be back in time for supper."

One final kiss and he grabbed his pants, getting into them quickly before stepping out of the closet shirtless and striding through their apartment. Opening their door he found Mole outside in the hall with his back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

Mole simply reached out a hand and opened it, his scaly palm facing up. "Knife." He demanded.

The one word making Alec cock his eyebrow. "Why?" He responded doubtfully as he pulled his pocketknife from his front pocket.

"Because I want to gouge my eyes out now… your naked ass is burned into my retinas!"

Alec pushed him, enough to make Mole stumble a step, but Mole rose to his full height in preparation for taking the little X5 alpha male down if he had to.

Pointing his finger under Mole's nose, Alec snarled, "What the HELL were you doing in my apartment without an invite. And I didn't hear a knock, you scaly-assed motherfucker!"

"You know, I don't even know anymore. That image… God, it's going to be stuck in my head for a while." Mole shuddered, looking ill for a moment before he forced himself back on track. "Come to Command and they'll brief you. Just you, not Max." He shook his head slightly, a puzzled look crossing his face. "But seriously? In the closet? You have a perfectly good bed in there and you chose the closet?"

"Shut up!" Alec muttered as he pushed him further away from the door. "Tell them I'll be down there in five minutes."

Once Alec was back inside his apartment, Mole walked away, muttering something about his eyes.

_One week later_

"So, you're the head of munitions, right Mole? You know the inventory of all the weapons reserved in Terminal City?" Sketchy followed Mole down the hallway of rooms reserved for the alphas of TC. His room was on the farthest end of the west side, closest to the sunlight that filtered through his windows in the evening.

"Yeah kid, that's right." Mole groused around his dead cigar. "And again, why are you following me?"

"The readers are demanding interviews with the transhumans. The public is getting curious about you guys."

"Whatever, for the most part they just wanna kill us." Mole snorted dryly.

"Well you'd better be glad it's ME doing the interview Mole, because I can put a positive spin on the article. If we …"

Sketch practically ran into Mole when he came to a dead stop and then muttered with an eye roll, "Oh for the love of…"

"What?" Sketch peered around the big lizard to see what had gotten his attention. Realizing this was Alec and Max's shared living quarters, he joined Mole in staring at the sign on their door.

Sketch read aloud, "If the walls are rockin', DON'T come knockin'!" He then glanced at the bottom of the sign and let out a full belly laugh. 'That means YOU Mole!' was written in Alec's handwriting. He glanced up at the big lizard man, his eyes twinkling, "Dude, what did ya do? Interrupt them during the horizontal tango?"

"Well they sure as hell weren't horizontal." Mole declared and then realized his mistake as Sketch pulled out his pad of paper and a pen.

"What? They were standing up? Did you see Max naked? Oh come on man, details!" He asked eagerly.

Mole pushed him out of his way and headed toward his room.

Triumphantly, Sketch went after him, "Oh man! You did! This is awesome! Tell me more dude, come on. She is HOT! I'm telling ya man I wanna be just like Alec when I grow up. He gets ALL the hot chicks."

Once Mole made it to his room he slammed the door on Sketch and locked it.

Sketchy pounded on the door, "We can talk about something else if you want. Come on man, I have a deadline to keep."

"Screw your deadline kid, I have a pair of eyes to gouge out!"


End file.
